Kagome the Vampire Slayer
by PrincessofFREAKS
Summary: Into every generation a slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a chosen. The one with the strength & skill to hunt the vampires & stop the spread of evil. This tiem it's Kagome Higurashi that is taking the role of the Chosen One, & with the help of he


KTVS

01.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Inuyasha or any other characters from the series or any other series so...I will only put this at the beginning of this story & that's all.

"You know all I wanted to do tonight was find my dorm & get settled in, but thanks to you those plans were canceled," Kagome said as she moved out of the way of the vampire that was trying to pin her against the headstone behind her. "Ooooo, that's gonna leave a mark," she said as he ran into the headstone himself. He got up & charged at her but missed again. "I'm getting bored so I'm gonna finish this," the vampire stated as he turned around. Kagome pulled out a wooden stake from her jacket pocket, "Yeah, well so am I," he ran at her again but this time Kagome flipped him onto his back & pushed the stake into his heart, he turned to dust & ash. Kagome stood up & sighed, "Thank you for showing me the basics, Akira, I do appreciate it," she said looking up at the sky. Kagome walked over to her car & got in; it was a Black VW Jetta from '95, started the car & pulled out of the cemetery & headed to Takahashi Boarding School. She parked her car in the parking lot & popped her trunk she got out & grabbed her bags & started walking up the front steps of the school building. She checked her watch as she opened the door it was 7:55pm she let out a small sigh & walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, umm I need my books & everything for my classes tomorrow & I also need to know what room I'm going to be in," Kagome stated when she saw an elderly lady sitting in her chair going threw some files on her desk. The woman looked up & smiled, "Ye must be Kagome Higurashi, hold on one moment," she looked around & then went over to the bookcase & grabbed a pile of books that had a card in front of it saying 'KAGOME HIGURASHI'S BOOKS, SCHEDULE, MAP, & ROOM NUMBER' in blue writing, the woman handed Kagome the books, "Now be on your way ye should be getting to bed shortly ye have a long day ahead of ye," she stated as she pushed Kagome out of the office. "These people are so different," Kagome thought aloud.

Kagome looked at the map & the piece of paper that was attached to it that told her where her room was. 'The 6th room on the 6th floor of the 6th building' was what it read, "Triple 6, huh?" she asked the paper she looked around & saw the blue-gray building that had a golden 6 on in the right-hand corner of the building wall she sighed & started to walk towards the building. The inside of the building was very large it had about 10 rooms on each side of the hall there was an elevator at the end of the hall & a door that had a sign next to it that read 'IN CASE OF EMERGENCY USE STAIRS'. Kagome walked to the end of the long corridor & was about to press the button when a female voice said, "It's broken," Kagome turned to see who the voice belonged to. It was a girl with long dark brown hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail she was wearing a pair of pajama pants that said 'Boys are gross' with a pink bunny above them with it's tongue sticking out & a tank top that matched, she was caring a white basket full of what looked like clean laundry. "You'll have to take the stairs," she said with a smile as she opened the door. "Oh okay, thanks for telling me. Otherwise I would have been there all night trying to get the elevator to come down here," the two girls giggled as they walked up the steps. "No prob. I'm Sango by the way," the girl said stopping on the stair & sticking her hand out to shake Kagome's hand. "Kagome," Kagome answered shaking Sango's hand. "That's a nice name, so do you know who you're rooming with, Kagome?" the two of them started back up the stairs. "Nope, All I know is that I'm in room 6 on floor 6 of building 6," Kagome said flatly. "Oh then you're with my friend Inuyasha," Sango said in a cheery but tired voice. "Cool, so does that mean I'll see you a lot then?" Kagome asked. "Yeah probably I mean Inuyasha, Miroku & everybody else practically live with me 'cause I'm the only one out of the seven of us that can cook, clean, & do laundry. Hence the clean laundry that looks too big for me," Sango smiled. "Ah, that would explain the boxers that are going to fall out soon," Kagome said as she grabbed the boxers & put them on top of the clothes. "Thanks," Kagome nodded in reply. "So what's Inuyasha like?" Kagome asked when they reached the 3rd flight of stairs. "Inuyasha is a little arrogant jackass once in a while, a smart ass most of the time, & a stubborn pain in the ass all the time," Kagome laughed. "C'mon he can't be that bad," Sango shook her head, "You haven't known Inuyasha as long as I have, believe me he is that bad," Sango stated Kagome giggled.

The two finally reached the 6th floor & went to their rooms, which were right next to each other, & then they said good night then went inside their separate rooms, which were right next to each other because of the way the rooms were situated. The rooms were good sized there were 2 beds, 2 dressers, 2 desks, 2 closets, a bookcase, that was pretty much empty, & a closed door in the corner of the room that Kagome figured was the bathroom. Kagome set her stuff down on the bed that was closest to the door, since she didn't know which one was hers & which one was her roommate's, she sat down on the bed & looked around. Her room examination was interrupted by the door that was in the corner opening & a male voice in the doorway. "Miroku don't you..." he stopped when he noticed it wasn't his best friend, "Sorry, I'm not Miroku but if you're expecting him to come over then you should probably get dressed.'Cause that towel is a little too revealing for a host to be wearing," Kagome said in a mock tone. Kagome looked at the boy his eyes were honey-golden orbs that you could get lost in & his hair was silver he also had a pair of fluffy dog ears on top of his head & he was also well built. "Who are you?" the boy asked. Kagome smiled then walked over to him & reached out her hand, "I'm Kagome, & if you're Inuyasha then I'm also your new roomy," she said in a cheery voice just to creep him out & let him think that she was a cheerleader or something. He cocked an eyebrow at her then shook her hand, "Then I guess we're roommates," he said in the same tone. "Damn, you noticed that I was faking, huh?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, just a little," Inuyasha said as Kagome put a fake pout on her face. "Oh well, you must be psychic then," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah must be 'cause it can't be the fact that you suck at acting now can it?" he asked walking over to his dresser, "hey umm...do you need any help putting your stuff away?" Inuyasha asked. "I take it I put my stuff on your bed," he nodded & pursed his lips, "Sorry," she grabbed her bags & threw them over to the other bed. "So do you need any help?" Kagome smiled. "Depends are you offering?" she asked as she unzipped 1 of her 5 bags, she then quickly zipped it back up. "Yeah I'm offering," Inuyasha said as he walked over to her bed. "Well in that case," she walked over to his dresser & opened the bottom drawer, she grabbed a pair of his boxers then closed the drawer & walked back over to where he was standing, "you should probably get something on," she handed him the boxers, "No offense that towel looks really cute on you & everything but still those would show your great complexion," he smirked. "So you think I'm cute?" Kagome hadn't been expecting that. "I'm not answering that you go change."

KTVS

02.

PoF: I'm going to add a character or two from BTVS, just a heads up, in this chapter.

Kagome & Inuyasha finished putting her stuff away in her closet & dresser around midnight. Kagome sat on her bed, "I've got way too much, junk," she murmured. "Yeah you do," Inuyasha replied. "Thanks," Kagome said sarcastically. Inuyasha smirked, "Well, you said it first I was just agreeing," he shrugged. Kagome grabbed the bag she'd pushed under her bed earlier, "Well thanks for agreeing with me. Now I've got to go I'll see you when I get back," she said & stood up, she was about to open the door. "Be careful, _slayer,_" Kagome turned around. "You know I'm the slayer?" Inuyasha smirked again, "Oh that's right I forgot you're a hanyou but instead of human blood you have some vampire mixed with your dad's dog youkai blood, right?" she mocked. "How did you know that?" he cocked an eyebrow at her. "You think you're the only one that can sense things like that? Please, I'm also a miko, hanyou, I could sense it when I was pulling into the parking lot," she paused, "You're friend Sango is also a demon slayer but she's part vampire but she can be in the sunlight just like you. There's a lot more half vampires in this building that I haven't met yet but I can surely sense them," she said with a small smirk & walked out of the room, Inuyasha watched her close the door behind her then rolled his eyes. "Kagome, is the slayer she is so small she looks to be about 15 years old at the most," he said to himself he went over to the window & watched Kagome walk towards the parking lot. _She's so hot even if she is my enemy because of her birth right, _he thought. "Hey, Yash," a female voice said as she walked into the room. "Hey, Sunnie," Inuyasha replied turning around to look at his friend. "You do know she's the slayer, right? The chosen one, the one that was called after Miroku sired me," she asked walking over to him, "You know that she will kill each & every one of us when she gets the chance after she realizes what we are?" she asked. "No, she won't," she cocked an eyebrow at him in confusion, "she already knows & I guess she doesn't attack unless we hunt a human & she witnesses it," he said brushing past Sango & striding over to the small fridge in the corner of the room. "She knows?" Sango asked as Inuyasha opened the fridge & took out a pouch of pig's blood. Inuyasha nodded & tore the pouch open with his fangs, "Who knows what?" a small kitsune asked from the doorway he looked to be about 7 or 8 & he had teal colored eyes & fiery orange-red hair. "Inuyasha's new roommate is the slayer & she knows that we're partially vamps," a male with short black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail said as he picked up the kitsune & tossed him gently onto Kagome's bed. "THE SLAYER!" the kitsune asked. "Yes, Shippo, the slayer knows & she is now living in the same room as me," Inuyasha shrugged pouring the pig's blood into a tall glass. "How can you drink that, Yash?" Sango asked. "It's so I don't have to go out hunting every night," he said taking a large gulp of the dark liquid that was in the tall clear glass. "Eww, c'mon Miroku, Shippo I can't stand seeing Yash drink that," she said shuddering. "You've gotta get used to it sometime, girly or you'll never survive more than a couple of years," said a female voice walking into the room. "I thought you went out patrolling?" Inuyasha asked in a cocky voice. "I forgot my cross," Kagome said going over to her bed & grabbing her necklace that was hanging from the lamp on the night stand that was in between the two beds. "So you're my replacement?" Sango asked mockingly. "Yeah, but unlike you I won't get sired by a puny, weak, perverted vamp," Kagome smirked then reached under her bed & grabbed the stake that fell out of her bag & stood up, "I plan to see the age of 16 before I die," she replied with a hint of boredom. "Did you just say I was weak & puny?" Miroku asked insulted by what Kagome had said. "Yeah, I did," she titled her head slightly to the side, "Did I offend you?" she asked in a mock sympathy tone. He narrowed her eyes at her, "Watch it slayer, or those plans of yours might be foiled very quickly," Kagome rolled her eyes at his threat. "You know every time I hear a death threat they seem to get even less threatening than they were the first fifty times I heard 'em," she said putting her head up so it was straight like it normally was. "Unlike those threats he'll actually put them into affect," Shippo interrupted. Kagome walked over to where the kitsune stood on her bed & looked at him she picked him up & cradled him in her arms. "There are some things better left unsaid sweetheart," she said quietly. "Like what?" Miroku asked heatedly, Shippo looked up at her chocolate brown eyes. "You'll find out soon enough, my sweet," she put Shippo down on the bed & turned on her heel, "By the way, if you heat the blood up it tastes fresher & if you sprinkle cinnamon or sugar on top it tastes like a human's blood," she said watching Inuyasha swallow the blood with a little difficulty. They all looked at her, "I get bored," she shrugged. They all looked at each other then back at Kagome, "I'll tell you later," she said & walked past them to the open door & into the hall way. Sango smirked, "You have very interesting roommates," she said & the other three walked out of the room leaving Inuyasha alone. He sighed & put his glass that was still over half-full in the microwave for about 30 seconds. "It can't hurt to try it," he said to himself as he shut the door.

Kagome put the stake in her jacket pocket & walked to her car, she checked her watch it was 12:55am & she still had to go to class in the morning since it was Sunday night. She sighed, "If you're going to attack me then do it I don't have all day," she said to the trees that surrounded both sides of the walkway that led to the school parking lot. "Attack you, why would I attack my slayer?" a male's voice came from the tree branches, "I wouldn't attack you, I am after all your new watcher," he said jumping down from the tree. She turned around & faced him, "I don't want or need a new watcher thank you very much," she said irritably. "Oh? So why did the watcher's counsel send me, then?" the man asked, he had a British accent he was average sized & wore a pair of pants baggy blue jeans that touched the ground even with his Etnies on & a black Metallica shirt, "I'm Wesley Wyndem-Price," he said in a slightly pompous way. "Yeah, well you're gonna be history if you don't duck," she said taking out her lucky stake & getting ready to throw it. "What you're going to kill me?" he asked. "No, but she will," Kagome said as a female vampire ran towards Wesley. "MOVE YOU TWIT!" Kagome yelled, Wesley leaped out of the way as Kagome threw the stake which stuck in her chest where her heart was. "It's not the end slayer there are a whole lot more of us & there's only one you," the vampire said then burst into a pile of dust. "I told you to move," she said holding a hand out in front of Wesley's face to help him to his feet. "I moved," he said taking her hand. "Yeah, just before she attacked you," she retorted. "I feel sorry for you, Kagome, 'cause if that's your new watcher than you might as well just let me kill you," Inuyasha's voice came from behind her. "He's not my new watcher," she said turning around to face him, because Inuyasha was right behind Kagome her hair had slapped him in the face. "What was that for?" he asked taking a few steps back rubbing his face where her hair had slapped him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to," she said looking him straight in his eyes. "He's a vampire also," Wesley interrupted. "Yeah, I know but he hasn't killed anything for at least a couple months & that was self-defense," she said still looking at Inuyasha. "How do you know?" Wesley asked in a disbelieving voice. "I'm part miko, retard, I can sense it. Do they not tell you anything about the slayer before they send you?" she asked. "No, actually they don't," he said. Kagome sighed, "Well, I guess you'll never find out than because you are not my watcher & I don't need one anyways," she said & started walking towards her car again. "You can't keep running from what happened, Kagome!" Wesley called after her. "Just leave her alone," Inuyasha said watching her walk towards her car. "Thank you Inuyasha," she called & stepped off of the sidewalk & onto the black pavement road that was the parking lot. Suddenly, a black car came up the road speeding towards Kagome just as she reached the middle of the road. It was about to hit her when she jumped into the air & did a flip landing on the hood of the car in a crouching position. She punched the windowsheild, making it break into thousands of little pieces & grabbed the driver by the throat with her bleeding hand pulling him out of the car. It was a vampire with blonde hair & a scar on his right eyebrow, "What you couldn't just stay in Sunnydale you had to follow me to Tokyo too, Spike?" Kagome asked throwing him out onto the pavement he hit his head on the sidewalk edge making it bleed. "Is that how you greet an old friend, slayer, giving 'em a concussion?" Spike asked swaying as he stood up. "We're not friends, we're more like mortal & immortal enemies remember?" Kagome said jumping down from the car & landing in front of Spike. "Oh, I remember love," he said stroking her right arm with his index & middle finger on his left hand. She smacked his hand away, "Don't touch you arrogant, sexist pig," she spat glaring at him. "Oh don't be so harsh, my sweet," he said. "Don't call her that," Inuyasha's voice boomed from behind Spike. "I can take care of myself," Kagome said not taking her eyes off of Spike. "I never said you couldn't," he retorted, "I was just…" "You were just showing that he is starting to fall for you," Spike smirked. "You know I think you should get out of here, William, she might be small but she will kill you in a heartbeat," Wesley said walking up to the three of them. "Wesley you don't even know me so how would you know? Oh & you two need to back off, because I'll personally put both of you in the hospital. Got it?" she asked glaring at both Wesley & Spike. "You wish, slayer, I'll never go away & you know it," Spike hissed. "No, I don't wish I don't believe in wishes because they never come true so there's no point in it," she narrowed her eye at Spike. "Fine have it your way, love, but I'll still never be gone for good," with those words said Spike disappeared into the darkness. Kagome sighed, "It never gets old, to them anyway," she turned to Wesley, "Do you want to be put in a coma for the rest of your sorry life or are you going to obey & leave me alone?" Kagome asked in a serious tone. "I'll obey if you answer me this," Wesley smirked, "Why you want Inuyasha to stay & not William the Bloody or me?" he asked. "Because, unlike you & Spike, I like Inuyasha much better," she said & walked over to her car & opened the door, "That's why," she got in & started the car. Wesley sighed & started to walk to the library, "You can't control something that doesn't want to be controlled," he said to himself. "Yeah, especially when that something is a slayer," Inuyasha said falling into step with the mortal, "You're the new librarian, right?" he asked. "Yes & you are the vampire, dog hanyou that is in room 6, on floor 6, in building 6 & you are also Kagome's roommate & will be for the next for years of your lives," Wesley stated more than asked. "Yup," was Inuyasha's very short reply. Wesley took out a cigarette, "You are also the son of, Inutaisho & Cassie (I don't remember her name so if you know it please review & have her name in the review, tyvm) your father was a dog youkai & your mother was a vampire very powerful vampire at that oh & you have a half-brother that is a full dog youkai like your father but he seems to hate you terribly," he took a drag from his lit cigarette, "Am I right?" he asked breathing the smoke out through his nose. "Yeah, you're right but that's stuff that you read from a history book with a drawn portrait of myself, am I right?" he mocked Wesley's question & took the cigarette out of his hand as he did. Wesley didn't answer, _it's true I've only read about Inuyasha from a history book on vampires but…still,_ he thought, Inuyasha studied his face taking a drag from the cigarette as he did. Inuyasha smirked then dropped the cigarette & stepped on it, "You shouldn't smoke it's bad for you & soon it'll kill you," he said then walked in the opposite direction in which they had been walking. Wesley stopped & looked down at the crushed cigarette the tobacco was spread out on the ground a few millimeters away from the crushed filter & paper, which had held the tobacco in at one point, which were flat but had little imprints from Inuyasha's shoe. Wesley looked up & squinted to the darkness looking for Inuyasha's outline but he was no where to be found, so Wesley started heading towards the school library.

KTVS

03.

PoF: I think you deserve an explanation for my very preoccupied attitude toward this story, I have fallen behind on my work so, I might not be able to update very much over the course of the next couple weeks  sorry that is how it is though

Kagome pulled into the cemetery & sat in her car for a moment before grabbing her bag that had her stakes, holy water, crosses, a crossbow &, of course, arrows for the crossbow. She sighed as she turned off her car & got out. Kagome looked around, there wasn't any thing to see except for the headstones of the graves & two freshly buried graves in the far corner near a mausoleum that had the name, Fifer, carved into the stone above the entrance. Kagome sighed again & walked over to the mausoleum & sat down on the steps. She set her bag down next to her on the ground, "What are you doing here?" she asked as a few leaves rustled behind her in the mausoleum's doorway. "What you don't want any company while you slay my kind?" Inuyasha asked standing behind her. "No, I was just wondering," she said pulling her legs up to her chest & wrapping her arms around them. "Cold?" he asked looking down at her. "No," she laid her head on her knees that were touching her chest, "Bored, bored of waiting for my life to end even though I know it will be a very unpleasant experience," she said with little emotion. "How do you know death is that bad?" he asked. "Because this isn't really what I should be doing with my life I should be out partying or studying or something but instead I got kicked out my own home by my own mother so I'm being forced to find a place that I can live & go to school," she paused, "hence my reasoning for coming here to Tokyo to go to boarding school," she stood up & pulled the stake out of her sweater pocket. A slight breeze came & blew the orange, brown, & red leaves on the ground & in the trees she closed her eyes. Her red spaghetti strap & black cargo jeans clung to her pale skin she took off her unzipped sweater & tied it around her waist. Her eyes opened & she jumped up onto the mausoleum's roof just as a vampire tried to ram her into a nearby headstone. Inuyasha took a step back as the vampire came running at him instead, because Kagome moved. "C'mon all I want is a little nibble," the vamp said looking up at Kagome. The vampire had a triangular shaped star tattooed his forehead where his hair parted, "Umm…let me think about that for a sec, well uhh…NO!" Kagome said jumping off the roof & landing in a fighting stance on the headstone of one of the freshly buried graves. "Who are you, to tell me what I can & can't feed on?" the male vampire asked, mocking her authority that he thought she didn't have. "Well let's see…umm…one word, slayer," she answered cockily. "You the slayer, but you can't be more than 15 years old," he chuckled. "Actually I've been slaying vampires, officially, since I was 12," she said the vampire ran at her & tried to grab her ankle but Kagome jumped, avoiding his attack, & kicking him in his chest. He flew into another headstone that crumbled under the strength that Kagome had kicked him with. "If you were 12 when you were officially slaying then how old were you when you started unofficially?" the vampire asked staggering slightly. "I was 8," she said. He laughed at her, "What's your name birdy?" the vampire asked. "Oh, I'm sorry how rude of me, I'm Kagome & you are…" she threw the stake & it pierced his heart & he turned to dust within a couple of seconds after he was staked, "…I should ask that before I stake 'em, huh?" she asked picking up her stake that she'd thrown. "If you want to know their names but if you are just gonna kill 'em there's really no point in asking," Inuyasha said stepping out of the shadows. Kagome rolled her eyes at him, "It was a rhetorical question," she said then started walking through the cemetery avoiding the graves Inuyasha fell into step beside her.

Kagome stopped walking, she saw a vampire holding a small boy around 8 or 9 the vampire was bearing his teeth & was about to bite the little boy. "Hey, wench, why don't you settle for somebody that can actually fill you up instead of a little boy that wouldn't even come close," Kagome said getting the attention of the female. The vamp looked up at her with yellow cat-like eyes, "What he's not going to kill you?" she asked gesturing to Inuyasha. "No he's not," Kagome said plainly she recognized that voice, "Ami?" she asked realizing who it was. "You remember me Kags, I feel so honored," Ami said putting her hand to her chest, "After you left Sunnydale I thought I'd never so you again, my best friend," the vampire stood up & made to hug Kagome. Kagome put up a cross & held it in front of the girl's face, "You aren't my friend any more," she staked the vamp, "I don't have any friends," Ami's eyes turned from blood-thirsty to shock in 2 seconds flat &, if it weren't for the circumstances, it would have been comical. "She's always going to be your friend, you know," a male voice said from the shadows. "No she won't she was a vamp, once she was sired we lost our friendship, Jesse, just like us," Kagome turned to face Jesse. "Like us? We never lost our friendship, sweetie, we never have," Jesse said in a slightly confused way. "I lost your friendship when I couldn't protect you, Jess, I couldn't protect you or Drew or Akira," Kagome said tears welling up in her eyes as she remembered the night her friends & her watcher had died in front of her, a memory that would always torture her.

FLASHBACK

"WAIT, KAGOME!" Jesse called after her as she ran towards a vampire nest that had taken her other friend Drew. "KAGOME, STOP!" Akira yelled. "NO! I CAN'T IF I DO DREW IS AS GOOD AS DEAD & IT WILL BE ENTIRELY MY FAULT!" Kagome yelled back over her shoulder at the 2 of them. She ran as fast as she could, which was pretty fast since she was the slayer, Akira & Jesse not far behind. It was a cold night, snow was starting to fall, it was almost Christmas & they were on Christmas break. "Kagome, it wouldn't be your fault nobody would blame you for what happened to her & that's _if_ anything did!" Jesse yelled. "NO! IT WOULD BE MY FAULT BECAUSE SHE'S MY FRIEND & SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD HER TO ASK THAT GUY TO DANCE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Kagome looked over her shoulder at them. "KAGOME, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY & I TOLDYOU NOT TO WORRY ABOUT SLAYING TONIGHT! SO IT WOULD BE MY FAULT NOT YOURS!" Akira yelled at the top of her lungs. Akira was about 25 years old & in great shape but even she had to rest after a while of running at the pace she had been. Akira's short hair was swaying from side to side in the low ponytail that she'd put it in, her eyeliner & mascara was starting to run because of the perspiration that was trickling down her forehead. Jesse's face glistened with sweat as well. A tear fell from Kagome's eyes, "I can't stop not until I know Drew is safe," Kagome said to herself as the 3 of them reached an open manhole that had steam coming from it. "Are you sure this is where they are?" Jesse asked gulping down his fear. "Yeah, I'm sure, I can sense them," Kagome said, jumping down landing in a pool of sewage, "Yuck," Kagome said under her breath. The other 2 climbed down the rickety metal ladder, like normal people would've, & stood next to Kagome. "This way," Kagome said running down a tunnel to their left, the other followed close behind. They ran down the tunnel until they came into a very large underground room with dead bodies scattered all over the cement ground. Jesse started to gag & turned away from the scene, Kagome walked into the room slowly looking around & there in the corner of the room was a large round door. She ran to the door & opened it with little difficulty. "Next time you decide to throw me a birthday party, why don't you just send me an invitation instead of kidnapping my friend?" Kagome asked walking into the room. It was filled with vampires, skeletons, & a shrine to their beloved leader. "Did you guys ever think of decorating this place?" Kagome asked feeling the stone. Their "leader" smirked at her, "You're very cocky for somebody who is about to die," he said in a cold & hollow voice. "Yeah well that's just the kind of person I am," she shrugged facing the "leader" of the nest. A female vampire came up behind Akira & grabbed her. "I don't think so, missy," Akira did a round kick & sent the vampire flying into the door. Jesse ran into the room, "What happened!" he asked not noticing that he was standing in front of a deadly, but attractive, blond vampire. The vampire stood up & covered his mouth with one hand then holding him by the wrists with the other. "C'mon, slayer, do you really want your watcher & friends to die when it could be just you?" the girl hissed. Another vampire came up behind Akira but this time took her by surprise. The vampire took Akira's head in his hands & in a quick moment broke her neck with a loud & disgusting sounding snap.

The vampire dropped her to the ground where she laid lifeless, her bone sticking out about an inch from her tanned flesh. Kagome's eyes widened, she ran over to her watcher with a large sharp piece of glass that had been lying on the ground next to her foot where she'd been standing. She decapitated the vampire that killed Akira before he could realize what she had been planning to do. Kagome dropped down next to Akira's body & stroked her cheek with her thumb tears threatened as she stood up. Jesse was still being held by the blond vampire but they'd moved from the door to the leader's side. "Did that hurt, slayer, to see someone you love dearly killed right before your eyes?" he asked with an evil grin on his face. Kagome turned around & faced him, "I dunno, you tell me," she said & flung the glass at the leader's throat which also decapitated him. As he burst into dust the blond let out a blood-curdling scream, "You'll pay for that, witch!" she said tilting Jesse's head to the side & piercing his flesh with her fangs. Kagome ran towards them but not before the vampire had slit her wrist with her fingernail & put her bleeding wrist up to Jesse's mouth. Kagome reached them just as Jesse finished drinking, she was breathing heavily infuriated at the blond vampire. Kagome grabbed the blond by the throat & threw her into a wall, she landed on the floor her head tilted back her mouth open. Kagome walked over to her & tore off her necklace then put the cross part in the blonde's open mouth & closed her mouth keeping it closed with her hand pressed up against her chin. The blond was screaming muffled screams; smoke coming from her mouth from the cross's burning in her mouth. Kagome took out a stake & lightly pressed it to the vampire's chest, "This is for killing my best friend," she pressed the stake harder to the blonde's chest piercing her skin the vampire screamed more & more as Kagome pressed the stake in to her chest slowly & painfully until she hit the vampire's heart & she burst into dust. Kagome stood up & walked over to where Jesse laid breathing heavily, "I'm sorry, Jesse, that this happened to you. But you know the drill, if you hurt someone & I find out that it wasn't self-defense against something that isn't me than you are dead, best friend or not," she said & walked out of the underground sewer tears falling from her eyes.

END FLASHBACK

"You can't go back & change the past you know, Kags," Jesse said bringing Kagome back to reality after a few moments. "I know but, also ran into Drew a couple days ago," she looked up at him, "They sired him that night, too," she said. Jesse's mouth dropped, "Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief. Kagome nodded & started to walk again, Jesse walked a little bit behind Kagome & Inuyasha. "So what are you doing with Inuyasha? I mean he is after all s'posed to be the most brutal vampire to ever walk the earth & still be alive," Jesse added. Inuyasha smirked, "You've read the books too, then," he rolled his eyes. "That & I talk to other vampires," Jesse shrugged. "Guys, could you do me a favor & shut up, I have job to do," Kagome said. The leaves rustled in the trees over above a grave in the far end of the graveyard. Kagome walked over to the grave & knelt down to feel the dirt. "Somebody's been digging up graves lately," Kagome said rubbing some of the dirt from the grave in between her index & middle, fingers, & her thumb. "What how can you tell?" Jesse asked walking over to his friend. "The dirt it's been disturbed & the fact that this is a grave that was buried in 1958, doesn't seem likely for it to be a vampire waking up for the first time as a vamp," she said feeling the headstone. She traced the pictures on the stone for a while, the cross & family crest that had been carved there for the family members that had wanted the grave to look somewhat suitable for their relative. "Normally I'd help you, Kags, but the cross is kinda keeping us back," Jesse said bringing Kagome out of her thoughts. "It's alright, but I've got a question for you 2," she stood up & looked at them, "Do either of you know of a person who's a family crest with a shield, wings on either side, & a knight's helmet in the middle of the shield? The person's name is worn away so I can't see it," she added. "I saw a crest like that when I was going through the books in the library," Inuyasha said quietly. "Really, which book? Do you remember the family's name?" Kagome asked. "I'm a vampire I have a photogenic memory, remember?" he said cockily, "It was the book on Naraku he doesn't have a last name since he's a powerful vampire, hanyou. Such as me," he added. "Really, powerful hanyou like you? I guess he isn't that powerful then, just stupid," Jesse joked. "Jesse, be serious for 5 minutes please," Kagome said in a preoccupied voice. "It was more than 5 minutes it was like…" Kagome glared at him, "uhh…never mind," he said hating the way Kagome was looking at him. "Just, please, don't. I don't think I'm going to be able to look into this until tomorrow anyway," Kagome said. "What do you mean look into it?" Inuyasha asked. "I mean figure out a reason a person would disturb this particular grave or if it's just a random grave they picked," Kagome said in a hollow tone. Suddenly, Kagome threw her stake up into the tree over head & the vampire that had been about to pounce on her was turned to dust, "Do you people not believe in leaving me alone for a few minutes, geez," she muttered as she was being sprinkled with the dust that had been, moments before, a deadly vampire. "Are you kidding we're the living dead what do expect us to do?" Jesse joked. "Oh, I dunno…stay dead maybe," she said in a mock tone, "C'mon, we have classes in the morning," she said looking up at the sky, "Correction in a couple of hours," she started walking towards her car, Inuyasha & Jesse watched her for a while then started to follow. Kagome stopped & looked around she'd heard a whimper, "Did you guys hear that?" she asked looking to her left. "Of course, we did," Jesse started, "It's a little girl," Jesse said looking at where Kagome had been standing. But, Kagome wasn't there she was running in the direction of the whimper. "Kagome," Jesse muttered in an irritated tone. Inuyasha & Jesse ran after Kagome, they found her staking the vampire that had been about to kill the little girl. "Hey, sweetie, it's all right, "Kagome said comfortingly to the little girl who was rocking herself back & forth crying, "C'mon, I'll take you home just tell me where you live," Kagome picked the girl up & went towards the mausoleum where her stuff was still sitting on the ground near the steps. The 2 vampires waited in Kagome's car, waiting for her to get her stuff so that they could leave. Kagome put the little girl in the back of the car with Jesse, "Do you know where she lives?" he asked as she buckled the little girl in. "Yeah," Kagome said shutting the door & getting in on the driver's side of the car.

They dropped the little girl of at an apartment complex where her mother ran to her then hugged & kissed her until the little girl was covered in red lipstick. Kagome drove to the school without thinking about Jesse needing a place to stay since he was a full vampire & couldn't be in the sun at all. "Kags," Jesse said as she took the keys out of the ignition, "where am I s'posed to…" he trailed off. "There's a basement here if you want or there's an abandoned house about 10 blocks up the road," Kagome said getting out of the car & grabbing her bag. "I'll take the basement," he said quietly. Inuyasha didn't feel like showing anybody around so he went up to his & Kagome's room while Kagome showed Jesse to the school's basement. "Hey Yash," Kagome greeted, &then closed the door behind her. Inuyasha looked up from the book he was reading, he eyed her. Kagome looked at him, "Whatcha reading?" she asked. "A book," he said then turned back to his book. Kagome went to her drawers & changed into a Rob Zombie shirt that went to the middle of her thigh & a pair of extremely short shorts, Inuyasha watched her the whole time she got ready for bed, & she bent down & grabbed her toothbrush from a bag on the floor near her closet & went into the bathroom & brushed her teeth. "G'night, Inu-chan," she said coming out of the bathroom & crawling into her bed. _She's so gorgeous,_ Inuyasha thought, _did I just think that! Crap, stupid brain of mine,_ he slapped himself mentally. Kagome turned on her side under the covers facing Inuyasha he was watching her over his book, "Hey, Inu-chan," said sitting up in her bed the covers falling off of her shoulder as she did, "What's it like, being a vampire I mean?" she asked. Inuyasha was taken aback by this question & he didn't know what to say, "It's different," he said then put his book down & shut off the light, "G'night, Kags," he said getting under his blankets & closing his eyes. Kagome watched him for a while in the dark then laid back down on her bed & covered herself up with the blanket again, "G'night," she said again then closed her eyes & fell asleep, the last thing she thought of before falling asleep was how gorgeous Inuyasha's eyes were & how she seemed to get lost in them whenever she looked directly into them. Inuyasha laid awake thinking about Kagome, _why can't I get her off of my mind?_ he thought to himself & looked over at the sleeping slayer.

KTVS

04.

PoF: Sorry peoples I didn't update sooner I fell asleep at the keyboard…literally!

Inuyasha watched the sunrise through the open window, "Great our first day of doing some work," he muttered sarcastically under his breath. "You know it isn't a very good way to show you're sane by talking to yourself," Kagome yawned she got up out of bed & grabbed some clothes & some underwear. "I wasn't talking to myself," Inuyasha muttered. "Yeah, & I'm the queen of England," Kagome said sarcastically. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her as she walked into the bathroom. Kagome let the water run for a little bit, she took off her clothes & looked around the bathroom, _oops I forgot he doesn't have a laundry hamper, damn that Sango, _she thought. She sighed & dropped her clothes on the floor, grabbing a towel as she did. She opened the bathroom door, "You know, normal people have laundry hampers for their clothes," she said looking at Inuyasha form the doorway. "Normal people also wear clothes," he said smirking as he realized what Kagome was (okay wasn't) wearing. "Yeah, well I'm not exactly normal so I guess I can run around with only a towel on all day, right?" he raised his eyebrows at her. "I'd like to see that," he retorted. Kagome rolled her eyes & went back into the bathroom locking the door behind her. Kagome dropped the towel & got into the shower standing directly under the shower head the water hitting her tired, cold flesh.

Kagome got out of the shower & dried off. She leaned over the sink & stared at her naked body in the mirror, "How do you get yourself into predicaments such as these, Kagome?" she asked her long wet hair dripping onto her low back. Kagome sighed then grabbed her towel & wrapped her hair in it for about two seconds then let her hair fall as she got dressed in a baby blue opened collar, button up blouse that had sleeves that went past her elbows & a short black skirt that went to the middle of her thigh. She blow dried her hair but left it down. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror then remembered that she needs shoes before she could leave the room or she'd get sick, & one thing you don't want is a sick slayer or an unhappy slayer at least not when it's you the slayer's mad at you. "Are you done yet!" Inuyasha called knocking on the door. "Yeah," Kagome said opening the door & grabbing her clothes, "Happy?" she asked brushing past him. "Happy," he answered & went into the bathroom to get ready to go. Kagome went to her closet, "The one thing I'll never be short on…shoes," she said to herself grabbing a pair of black square-tipped boots had a square heel & zipped up to the bottom of her knees. She stood up & ran her fingers through her hair then straightened her skirt & blouse. "Yash, c'mon, get up we have school today!" Sango's voice called from the other side of the door as she knocked loudly. Kagome opened the door, "He's up he's just getting dressed or whatever," Kagome stated opening the door to see six different faces in the doorway. "Alright," Sango said & walked into the room past Kagome. "Come on in," she said pursing her lips, she walked away from the door leaving it open for the others to come in. "Who the hell are you, wench?" a male asked walking in & standing behind Kagome. "For one my name is not wench it is, Kagome," she turned around, "Two, I'm the slayer so I'd advise you to stay on my good side. Got it, flea bag?" she asked noticing the male was a wolf youkai as well as a vampire. He had long black hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail & sky-blue eyes. "Feh! Slayer?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, & just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't kick your ass," Kagome retorted. A girl with red hair (I mean really red) that was pulled up in high pigtails came over & put her hand on the vamp's shoulder, "Don't mind him, he doesn't have a lot of great manners," the girl said, "I'm Ayame this is Koga," she gestured to the vamp next to her. "I take it, you sired him & now you two are betrothed or whatever," Kagome asked noting the way Koga was looking at Ayame. "Yup," Ayame answered. Kagome nodded & yawned covering her mouth as she did, "Well, sorry to end this delightful conversation but I've gotta go," Kagome smiled slightly, "See you later," she grabbed a stake & noticed that it had been a bad move, since Koga hissed & everyone took a step back, "I won't stake you unless you give me a reason," she said sticking the stake in the pocket of her black sweater. "That's what you say," Koga hissed. Kagome sighed & looked at him, "Do you really want me to kill you 'cause I can if you want," she said in a sarcastic voice. "Oh like you could," Koga retorted. Kagome took out her stake & threw it at the window Koga was standing in front of. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Koga screeched as he stood up straight, he'd leaned back to avoid the stake, Kagome pointed to the window. "You were about to be attacked by a demon, is what," Kagome said walking over to the window & looking down, "Damn, that was lucky stake!" she said realizing which stake it was. Kagome walked out of the room, down the six flights of stairs & out of the building to where the dead spider demon laid under the windows. The six watched her put her foot on the demons chest & pull the stake out of the demon's windpipe. "What are you guys doing?" Inuyasha asked coming out of the bathroom with only a pair of baggy black pants on drool. "Your new roommate is the slayer?" Ayame asked turning away from the window. "Yeah &…" he gave her a 'Your-Point-Is' look. "Look out the window Yash," Shippo said jumping up on his bare shoulder. Inuyasha walked over to the window & looked down, he saw Kagome checking to see if the spider demon was dead then her picking it up & throwing it in a nearby dumpster. "What happened?" he asked turning around to face them. "The spider demon tried to attack Koga from outside of that window & Kagome saved his sorry ass," Sango said standing up. "What do you mean 'sorry ass'?" Koga asked. "Nothing just that if it weren't for the slayer you'd be dead & that she saved you even though you called her a wench & insulted her," Sango replied offhandedly. "Well, I could've let him die but first impressions usually go horribly anyway so I figured to hell with it," Kagome said walking into the room she went over to her desk & picked up her books. They all looked at her, she turned around to face them, "Unlike the living dead, I have to go to classes," she switched her weight from one foot to the other, "Oh & I have to get something to eat before I pass out," she shrugged & walked out of the room. "I'm so happy I'm not you," Koga said looking at Inuyasha with pity in his eyes.

Kagome drove to a nearby WacDonald's she got a chocolate shake & an egg sandwich. Then she drove back to school, as she got there she finished her food & started to walk to class. Kagome looked down at her schedule.

Algebra

Japanese

English

Literature

Art

Lunch

Theatre

Science

History

Physical Education

_Oh joy Algebra,_ Kagome thought sarcastically, _my favorite, especially first thing in the morning._ She walked to her first class & took a seat in the back of the class, not long after she sat down Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Koga, Ayame, & a blond cat youkai sat down in seats near her own. "Hey," she said tiredly & laid her head on her desk, her head tilted to the side so she could still see them. "Tired?" the blond asked. "No, just not a morning person," she shrugged, "I'm Kagome by the way, as you heard earlier, I'm also the slayer," she yawned facing the blond. The blond smiled at her, "I'm Kirara," she held out her hand to shake Kagome's. "Nice to meet you," Kagome said shaking Kirara's hand. "So, what classes do you have?" Kirara asked, Kagome handed her the schedule, "You have the same classes as Inuyasha all day & that means that you'll see each of us, like, three times the whole day," she said studying the list, "including this class," she said. "Okay," was Kagome's short reply as the teacher walked in. "Hello, class as you can see we have a new student," the man gestured to Kagome, "Would you like to introduce yourself, Ms. Higurashi?" he asked. Kagome sighed, "No not really," she said looking up at the teacher. The whole class looked at her in shock then at the teacher to see what would happen next, "Alright, then," he paused, "Well take out your books & let's get started," he turned around & started writing notes on the black board behind him. Kagome was about to fall asleep when Kirara threw a note towards Kagome. She caught the paper ball, which she sensed since she had her eyes closed, & read it to herself under her desk. 'Do you wanna hang after school?' was written in Kirara's handwriting. Kagome took out a pencil, 'Sure, where at?' she threw the note back to Kirara which almost missed Kirara's outstretched hand that was waiting for the note to come back to her. 'There's a club called Vampiric that we hang out at' Kirara wrote back. 'Okay, you guys will have to show me where it is though,' Kagome wrote just as the bell rang. Kagome gathered up her stuff & as she walked past Kirara's desk she dropped the note on her notebook that she'd been about to pick up. She opened it & read it, she was about to say something to Kagome but when she looked up she saw Kagome's foot disappear out the door with the rest of her body & out into the hallway filled with bustling teens. "What were you & the slayer chatting about?" Sango asked reaching for the note. Kirara stood up, "She's gonna go clubbing with me tonight since you guys won't," she said & walked out into the hallway leaving the others starring after her. (I'm not going to explain what happens in every class only, Algebra, Art, Lunch, Theatre, & P.E, 'kay peoples?)

Kagome's & Inuyasha's literature class just ended without anything happening except for the two of them meeting up with Sango & Miroku for the first time since algebra. Inuyasha fell into step beside Kagome, "So, out of the four classes that you've been to which do you like more?" he asked trying to make "small talk". Kagome heaved a sigh, "I hate 'em all, Literature is so bad but still that's just 'cause Myoga isn't speaking in a monotone like the rest of the teachers," Kagome said letting her head fall back making her hair seem longer than it really was, Inuyasha stared at her neck. Kagome picked up her head & sighed, "This is the class, right?" Kagome asked pointing to a room on their left. "Yeah, that's art," Inuyasha said snapping out of his trance-like state. He & Kagome walked into the class & took their seats in the back of the class Kagome smiled, she loved art it was her favorite subject not counting science & theatre but it was before P.E. which was her third favorite for obvious reasons. Kagome took out her drawing pad & flipped past her previous drawings to a blank piece sheet. A cold preppy voice called out to the two of them, "Inuyasha what are you doing sitting next to that waste of space?" Kagome's head snapped in the direction in which the voice had came from. Inuyasha winced, "Kikyo," he whispered under his breath so no one would hear, but Kagome heard him & gave him a 'Who-The-Hell-Is-That' look. "Well!" the girl named Kikyo asked standing over Inuyasha. "Okay, look I don't care who you are you do not insult me. Got it?" Kagome stood up. The girl looked at her, she was wearing a white tub-top that said 'Angel' that also showed off her belly button ring & a hot-pink mini skirt that looked like it would show off her butt if she bent over a little bit & pink platform shoes, her black hair was pulled up into two french-braids that went to just behind her ears then let the rest of her hair fall to it's normal length which was just under her breasts with two hot-pink highlights in the front that fell to their normal length as well. "Who do you think you are to say that to me?" Kikyo asked in an offended voice. "I'm Kagome & you must be the school slut," Kagome said looking her up & down. Kikyo looked at Kagome, her mouth agape at what Kagome had just said Kikyo stalked off to where her seat was. Kagome let out a long & irritated breath then sat down as the class began. "Alright, class we are going to start a new project today," the whole class groaned except for Kagome & Inuyasha, "Oh, c'mon aren't you guys used to it yet I'm the teacher you're the students I assign a project you do the project, simple rules of being in school," she said, "We're going to enter these projects in the up coming art fair. The teacher had brown hair that fell to her shoulders & gray eyes; she wore a yellow tank-top & a pair of blue jean capris with a pair of baby-blue Addidas, she looked to be in her mid-twenties maybe early thirties. "Alright you need to have partners for the art fair next Saturday, you guys pick," she said then sat down on top of her desk, nobody moved, "I meant ask someone, like now," she said raising her voice slightly. Everyone turned to their friends & they discussed what they were going to do, Inuyasha looked at Kagome she was staring off into space (her paper's space but still it's space none the less) her eyes glazed over slightly giving them an unearthly shine. "Do you want to be partners?" she asked still staring at her paper. "Who are you talking to?" he asked. She tore her eyes away from the paper to stare at him, "You," she said studying him. "Umm…" he looked over & saw Kikyo about to walk over, "yeah, sure," said quickly just loud enough for Kikyo to hear. Kagome rolled her eyes at him but for some reason felt a kind of happiness to see Kikyo stomp off the way she had when she heard his answer & Inuyasha's voice agreeing to be her partner. "Alright, class, I want you to draw something that you think represents the your pasts," the teacher said seeing that everyone had a partner now, "Sketch out your drawings then figure out a way to collaborate it with your partners then come to me so I can give you further instructions," the teacher said then walked over to Kagome, "I'm Ms. Taisho, by the way, but you can call me Rin," she smiled at Kagome then walked over to her desk. "Ms. Taisho? Doesn't that mean she's like your sister or something like that?" Kagome asked leaning over towards Inuyasha. "She's my sister in-law, thanks to my brother, why?" he asked taking out his pencil. "Rin has the same last name as you so I thought I'd ask," she shrugged & sat back down taking out the pencil she'd put behind her ear after she'd left literature. Kagome sketched out the outline of a girl leaning on a counter, Inuyasha looked at the drawing, _the outline looks kind of like Kagome…hmmm I wonder what she's drawing,_ he thought silently then turned back to his own drawing. Kagome sighed & looked at Inuyasha, "What are you drawing?" she asked studying his sketch. Inuyasha looked at her, "You wouldn't get it if I told you," Kagome raised her eyebrows at him. "Try me?" she challenged. He smirked at her, "It depends on what you see without me explaining any of it," he said. Kagome stood up from her stool & walked over to his drawing pad to get a better look at it, "I see a massacre of people from your past & a certain hanyou standing in the middle of all the bodies, regretting what he has done," she said laying her chin on the top of his head, "but there's also people that are just badly wounded that you are watching, some of the people are near death," she paused & looked at Inuyasha, "I recognize those people, they're Sango, Miroku & everybody," Inuyasha looked up at her. "Do you know what it means?" he asked shocked that she recognized them even though she'd just met them. "You regret your past & you've hurt people in your past that were & are close to you & you've also had absolutely no part in some of the acts but were there & witnessed them happen & you regret that you didn't save the people that were being hurt," she said standing up straight, "You shouldn't regret your past, Yash, there are some things that you can't change & your past happens to be 1 of them," she said sympathy in her eyes & expression. "I know I can't change the past!" he raised his voice slightly out of rage. "I never said you didn't I'm just telling you that you can't," she said hurt in her voice she sat back down on her stool. Everyone was looking at the 2 wondering what had just happened to make Inuyasha yell like that. "Feh, why don't you half-wits get back to your work?" Inuyasha said loudly turning back to his sketch. Kagome finished sketching her drawing just as the bell rang, the girl looked just like Kagome she was standing in front of a mirror a tear falling down her cheek as she starred at her reflection which seemed to be turning into a black hole, in the drawing Kagome was holding a knife to her arm & blood was dripping from the cut she was making on her forearm. Inuyasha was pretty much detailing his sketch thinking about what Kagome had said, 'You shouldn't regret your past, Yash, there are some things you can't change & your past happens to be one of them,' _Feh! What does she know about it? She hasn't ever killed an innocent person,_ he thought looking over at Kagome, as they put their drawing pad away.

"Kagome!" he called as they walked down the hallway. She stopped but didn't turn around or say anything. "Kagome, did you finish your thing?" he asked as they started to walk again. "Yeah," she said flatly. "Okay so how are we gonna collaborate them?" he asked not noticing the expression that said she didn't want to talk about it right now that was on her face. She took out her drawing pad & flipped to the page that had her newest drawing on it then handed it to Inuyasha, "I dunno, why don't you look at mine & see how much we aren't alike," she said hoisting her bag up higher on her shoulder. "What's your problem?" he asked. "Nothing," she sighed. "You're lying," he said grabbing her arm making her stop walking. "Yeah so what if I am?" she paused, "It's not like you care anyway," she said about to start walking again but Inuyasha pulled her back. "What do you mean I don't care?" he yelled. "I mean, you don't care what happens to me or how I feel," she tried to pull away. "That's not true, I do care what happens to you & how you feel," he said. She stopped struggling, "You just met me how can you even think that you care about me?" she looked directly into his eyes. "Just because, I just met you don't mean I don't care about you," he said, her eyes softened. "Yo! Are you two coming?" Koga's voice called from behind them. Sango & Miroku walked up to them & looked at Kagome she seemed to be lost in Inuyasha's eyes, they looked at Inuyasha & he seemed to be lot in Kagome's. "Hello, Space Cadet!" Sango said waving her hand in front of Kagome's face. Miroku snapped his fingers in front of Inuyasha's face, "Yo! Dude snap out of it!" he yelled, Inuyasha's ears went flat on top of his head. Kagome blinked, "Whoa. What? Huh?" she asked looking at Sango then Miroku then back at Inuyasha, "Oh," she said as realization dawned on her. Inuyasha seemed to realize to & shook his head as a light flush came across Kagome's cheeks.

KTVS

05.

PoF: I have a question, if looks can kill why is it whenever I look at somebody that is umm…not the best looking…person ever I'm still alive?

Kagome shook her head her hair falling in front of her face hiding her flush, "Well, are we going to lunch or are we just gonna stand around here all day?" she asked once she felt her face cool a little. "Umm…yeah…uhh…what just happened?" Miroku stuttered. "Nothing," Kagome answered & started walking towards the cafeteria. Miroku & Sango looked at Inuyasha waiting for answers but none came all they got was a shrug & seeing their best friend walk off in the same direction Kagome had just gone. "This is going to be a long year," Sango said looking at Miroku. "Yeah no kidding," he agreed & the 2 of them started to walk after their friends.

They walked into the lunch room knowing they weren't going to eat anything, obvious reasons, so they sat down next to Kagome who had a bag of chips & a soda. Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome & watched her stare at the open bag of chips while taking a couple sips of Diet Cherry Coke. "Didn't your watcher teach you to eat full square meals?" Sango asked sitting down across from Kagome. "No, she said I should eat full meals but she never forced me to," Kagome shrugged, "Hey, Sango aren't you a full fledged vamp?" she asked looking up from the bag. "Yeah, but because of my slayer blood overpowers my vamp blood so I'm able to walk in the sun & not fry," Sango said as if she'd just read Kagome's mind, "Oh & Miroku's got monk blood that overpowers his vamp blood also," she said as Miroku sat down next to her. "Oh okay so you guys are more human than vamp & Yash, Koga, Ayame & Kirara are more demon than vamp, as well?" Kagome asked taking a chip from the bag. "Yeah that sounds about right," Koga answered, "By the way, thanks for protecting me earlier, even though I could've done it myself, but I never got to thank you for it so…" he trailed off. "It's no prob," Kagome smiled, "It's part of the job is all," she added. "I don't mean to pry but why do you refer to slaying as a job?" Sango asked leaning her elbows on the table & lying her chin down on the top of her hands. "Because it is," she sighed, "I didn't ask for this it just happened & it something I've had to do since Akira finally tracked me down," she stopped & looked down at the floor. "Who's Akira?" Shippo asked jumping up into her lap. "I don't like to repeat myself but still, some things are better left unsaid," Kagome said looking at Shippo, "I don't mean to hide things from you, kitsune, I really don't but there's some things I just can't go over right now, all right? Maybe, when I'm back to normal I'll tell you," she added. For some reason Kagome felt that she could say anything to that kitsune & he'd listen & pay attention & care about what she was saying. Kagome heaved a heavy sigh & stood up, "I'll see you guys later I need to go see someone," she said & walked out of the cafeteria. "What? Does your new girlfriend not like your friends, love?" Kikyo asked standing next to the table. "What the hell do you want Kikyo?" Sango spat. "A lot of things but mainly to make your lives miserable," Kikyo shrugged. "Keh, get out of here Kikyo!" everyone looked at Inuyasha, he'd never said anything like that to Kikyo, and Kikyo starred at him a hurt expression on her face. "What's up your ass?" Kikyo asked still a bit hurt. "I think you should ask yourself that, Kikyo," Inuyasha stood up. "What's that s'posed to mean?" Kikyo asked taking a step back. "It means that if you are going to ask someone a question ask the right question to the right someone," Inuyasha walked out of the cafeteria & into the hallway. Sango, Miroku & the others watched the double doors shut behind him as he walked into the hall.

WITH KAGOME

"Wesley?" Kagome looked around the library, "Wesley, I can sense you so you might as well come out of your office or whatever it's called," Kagome said putting her hands on her hips. "If you don't mind, Kagome, I'm kind of busy," Wesley said coming out of the backroom with an arm or two of books in Latin & Greek. "Well, if you don't mind I need some one to train with & since you are the closest thing to a watcher that I have now you kinda qualify as my human punching bag," Kagome let her arms fall to her sides as she walked over to help Wesley with the books. "Human punching bag?" he asked handing her half of the books. "Yeah, I get to kick your ass as part of my training to be the best slayer & not killed by the supernatural," Kagome gave him a lopsided smile. "So does that mean you want a watcher now?" he eyed her putting the books down on a nearby table. "I never said that I just said I need some one to train with," Wesley frowned at her remark, "So where are your weapons?" she asked also setting the books down, the ones that Wesley handed her, he pointed to a closet-like room behind her that looked like a cage, "Ah," she walked over to the cage & opened it's door. "Could you get out those pads that are in the corner?" Wesley asked grabbing a sign that said in big bold letters; 'LIBRARY CLOSED' Kagome read the sign. "Why are you putting that up?" Wesley shook his head & put the sign outside the door, "Fine, whatever, don't tell me," she put her hand up & had a mock hurt expression on her face. She handed Wesley the padding & went into the back to change into her gym clothes. After Kagome came out she saw Wesley & couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. "You look like a marshmallow," she said trying to suppress her laughter, but the attempt was in vain. "Well if you are finished reminding me of me not looking to great in this padding, we can get on with your training," Kagome took a deep breath & calmed herself down. "Alright, say when," she said finally take another deep breath to cleanse herself of emotion & stress (works well when your upset with siblings because they almost broke your sound system). "Do you listen to music or anything while you train?" Wesley asked. "I listen to my mix CD, but not very often out of habit of training with Akira, she never did like Smashing Pumpkins," Kagome smirked as she took out the CD her walkman & put it in the stereo.

WITH INUYASHA

Inuyasha shoved his hands in his pant's pocket & towards the library, _this is insane I've never said any thing like that to Kikyo yeah an insult or two but they were just petty things like wench or slut never me reminding her of what she did to me_, Inuyasha thought, his ears twitched when he heard music coming from the library, he couldn't make out the lyrics though. As he neared the library doors he heard the song a lot more clearly.

SONG LYRICS (BIF NAKED; LUCKY)

It was a Monday, when my lover told me,

"Never pay the reaper with love only.

What could I say to you, except, "I love you"

And "I'd give my life for yours"

I know we are, we are the lucky ones

I know we are, we are the lucky ones

I know we are, we are the lucky ones, dear

The first time we made love I…I wasn't sober

(and you took my picture in all sorts of poses!)

How could I ever love another, when I miss you every day…?

Remember the time we love in the roses?

(and you took my picture in all sorts of poses!)

How could I ever get over you, when I'd give my life for yours…?

I know we are, we are the lucky ones

I know we are, we are the lucky ones

I know we are, we are the lucky ones, dear

My dear,

It's time to say I thank God for you

I thank God for you in each and every single way

And I know, I know, I know, I know…it's time

To let you know. Time to let you know, time to let you know,

Time to sit here and say:

I know we are, we are the lucky ones

I know we are, we are the lucky ones

I know we are, we are the lucky ones, dear

We are the lucky ones, dear,

Inuyasha walked into the library & saw Kagome hitting Wesley's padded hands, chest, & head with her feet & fists. He smirked, "Y'know you could help me train instead of standing there smirking at me while you stare at my ass," Kagome said not even turning around. She kicked Wesley's torso one last time a little harder than she'd meant to & sent him flying into the bookshelves. "Nah, I prefer watching over getting involved," she turned around to face him, "Oh, who said I was watching your ass?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her, "Because if you want me to I have no problem with that but still I'd like to know," he gave her a smart ass look. "I don't need to be told dumb butt I can feel your eyes & everyone else's watching me, thinking that I'm just another typical school girl that has this great & luxurious life that I don't have," Kagome retorted then walked over to where Wesley laid unconscious from the hit he'd taken in the back of his head when he hit the stacks, "He's gonna be out for a while so I guess my training session's over," she said to herself picking up Wesley's limp body. The bell rang just as Kagome laid Wesley down on a couch in the back room.

"Oh, boy, we have theatre next!" Inuyasha said sarcastically, Kagome rolled her eyes at him she'd changed back into her normal clothes. "Are any of your friends in theatre with us?" she asked bringing the sign into the cage-like room. "No, we only see 'em three times a day during classes. We'll see 'em all in algebra, Sango & Miroku in literature, then at lunch, then we'll see Ayame & Koga in Science, & Kirara & Shippo in history," he listed the classes off on his fingers. "Okay," she said registering what he just said, _that means five outta ten classes I'm alone with Inuyasha, _something went across her mind. "Hey, Yasha, you don't mind that I call you that do you?" he shook his head, "Okay, umm…anyway what's Kikyo's deal? I mean she just doesn't seem like the other chicks here, is all," Kagome looked at Inuyasha & saw him looking at the floor looking upset about something. "Kikyo isn't like the other girls here she's a miko, for starters," he paused, "& she was my first girlfriend," Kagome stared at her feet then she realized something. "You said she was your first girlfriend, do you mean ever?" he looked up at her, "What I figured since your like two-hundred-thirty you'd have hooked up with a lot of chicks," she shrugged. "I'm not like all the other vampires & demons out there that go after every chick they see. Oh & I'm 224 in vampire years," he corrected. "Well you look great for your age," she smiled. "Is that so?" Kagome blushed, "Why are you blushing? Is it my stunning good-looks? Was it my cute smile? Or was it my charm that won you over?" he said looking at her. "For one, it was all of those. Two, you're arrogant. Three, How did you know I was blushing? Four, answer that question then shut up!" Kagome retorted. "All of those are the reasons you blushed, huh? Thanks I like being arrogant. I can smell your emotions, wench. Why don't you make me?" he challenged. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, "Not funny," she said as they walked into the theatre room.

The teacher walked in he had short brown hair & blue eyes, "Alright, class settle down!" he called, & then he smiled at Kagome. "Is that the teacher?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. "Yeah his name's Hojo but he's annoying so that J changes to a B sometimes or an M," he whispered back. "So, his name becomes either Hobo or Homo?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded, "Excuse me! This class has started so if you don't mind control your hormones & pay attention," Hojo interrupted, Kagome was about to burst out laughing at his comment but suppressed her laughter extremely well especially for her. "Alright, now that I have your attention, I want you to write a poem about your lives," he said, "You will recite your poem tomorrow in front of this class. Any questions?" a girl with pink & black hair raised her hand, "Yes?" he pointed to her. "Do we have partners for this?" she asked. "No you'll work alone, any other questions?" he answered. A boy with black spiked hair raised his hand, "Does it have to be like a skit or can we just recite it?" he asked hesitantly. "It's your choice what ever you feel brings the poem, or whatever you want to call it, to life is what you do," he replied. The bell rang (I know classes are a lot longer than that but I'm home schooled remember that is a whole class for me), "So what are you going to write about?" Kagome asked walking next to Inuyasha. "Like he said my life," he shrugged. "So everybody knows you're a two-hundred-twenty-four year old vampire, dog hanyou?" she asked her eyebrow disappearing into her thick bangs. "No, I'm going to write some thing about teenager's lives & how they deal or some thing," he looked over at her from the corner of his eye, "So what about you?" he asked. Kagome sighed, she does that a lot, "I don't know I don't even think I'll be able to do it. Maybe I could search through my bags & find one of my letters that I wrote," she thought aloud. "What would the letter be about?" he asked, not really interested in knowing but figured he'd ask. "Depends on which one I choose, there's suicide notes," Inuyasha remembered Kagome's drawing & the knife she'd been cutting herself with, "or maybe the one that I wrote to my brother. Either way they're all depressing," she shrugged. "Oh, Kags, speaking of depressing things here's your drawing," he pulled out her drawing pad & handed it to her. "Thanks," she pursed her lips & put her pad back into her pack.

(Skipping to P.E. so sue me, I don't advise it though 'cause I'm broke at the moment tear this sucks) "Alright boys & girls I want you to separate into two teams on either side of the gym," nobody moved, "NOW!" he blew his whistle to prove his point.

Kagome & Inuyasha went to either side of the gym, "Were gonna play dodgeball today," he threw a ball over to the right side of the gym towards Kagome who was pouting about having to play this game, to everyone's surprise except Inuyasha's, Kagome caught the ball that came about half an inch to her face. "Well than…let's play!" the teacher yelled getting over his shock he laid nine balls on the floor, "When I blow my whistle you start playing," he said taking a about ten steps back his silver whistle in his mouth. The whistle blew & Kagome threw the ball that she was holding at a team member from the other team, it hit a girl that was too busy gossiping to her friend to pay attention. Ball after ball hit after hit until the only ones standing were Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo & a boy with fiery red hair that even put shame to his gym clothes (red & yellow, bright red like lipstick red,). Kikyo threw a ball at Kagome but Kagome jumped out of the way & it hit the fake wooden floor instead. The boy picked up a ball & threw it at Inuyasha, just because he doesn't hate Yash or anything promise he's just the other person on the team & since Kagome hadn't even tried to hit Inuyasha the whole game, the ball missed by a couple centimeters but bounced off the wall & hit Kikyo in the back of the head making her fall face first to the ground. The bell rang just as Kikyo hit the floor, "I guess that's what drowning pool was talking about when they said, 'let the bodies hit the floor'," a boy snickered as he helped Kikyo up from the floor. "You gotta admit that was kinda funny," Kagome said looking over at Inuyasha, he just stared at her, "Not her getting hit the boy's remark, twit," she gave him a look, "I'm mean I know but I'm not that mean," she said as they walked out of the gymnasium & to their room. "That was a crappy joke," Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "That's not the point, stupid & crappy jokes can be funny sometimes," she opened the door & dropped her bag onto her bed.

Kagome was lying on her stomach with her head leaning over a text book her pencil tapping on the notebook that she'd been writing in. "If it's stressing you out so much why don't you take a break?" Inuyasha asked watching the girl. She sat up on her heels & sighed, "Because I need to finish this now or I'll never get it down & then I'll be bitching at you about it later," she replied. Inuyasha got up from his desk where he'd been working on his drawing & walked over to her bed. "Why do I wanna go to college so bad?" she asked him as he sat down beside her. "Because you want to prove something," he answered. "Prove what again?" she asked rubbing her temples with her index & middle fingers. "You want to prove that you can succeed in life. That you can be the slayer & have a personal life at the same time," he raised his hands to her shoulders & massaged them, Kagome's hands dropped to her bed, "Isn't that why?" he asked loosening the tension in her shoulders that had been caused by the stress of getting all the notes that she needed for her report for their science class. Kagome let out a moan, "Thank you Inuyasha," she said letting her head fall back, "For reminding me, & the massage," he shook his head. "You can borrow my notes if you want," he got up & got out a green notebook from his bag. He handed it to her, "Thanks," she smiled. He sat back at his desk & went back to work on his drawing without saying anything to her.

KTVS

06.

PoF: Again, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner

Midnight had come & gone, it had been really unnervingly uneventful back at the cemetery so Kagome had gone patrolling the town's back alley ways & still nothing. "What the hell happened, the other day a group of vamps attacked me & now there's not even the slightest sign of dead," Kagome said to Inuyasha who'd offered her company to her while she was patrolling the cemetery. "Maybe they heard that you're such a bad ass that they got scared," he joked. "That's not funny," she said rolling her eyes at him. "It wasn't s'posed to be," he smirked. "Maybe, we should check by the docks," Kagome said in a preoccupied voice. "Not a lot of vampires go down by the docks," he shrugged. "Correction, you don't go down by the docks. There's a crap load of easy pray down there, thanks to the bars & strip clubs," she added. "Strip clubs? How do you know about there being strip clubs down by the docks?" he asked. "I patrolled down her yesterday before I went to the cemetery the first time," she said in a 'You-Perverted-Baka' kind of voice. "Oh don't be so negative I wouldn't ever think that you'd work at a strip club," he mocked her. "Funny, baka," she retorted.

They got into Kagome's car & drove to the ship harbor. Kagome zipped up her sweater & plunged her hands into the sweater's pockets. She suddenly felt some thing draped on her shoulders, she looked down & saw Inuyasha's black leather jacket draped on her shoulders. "Thanks," she muttered just loud enough for him to hear. "You were cold," he shrugged. Just as Kagome put her arms through the jacket & pulled her hair out from under the jacket they heard a loud scream. "Break's over," she said to herself & pulled out her stake putting up her hair, like you do with those hair chopsticks, as she ran towards the place the scream had come from. Inuyasha beside her, "She's hurt," he said. "Really, Inuyasha, I wouldn't have ever been able to tell I mean just her blood & that aura no idea," she said her voice full of sarcasm. They reached the alley, it was behind a strip club called 'Body Language' in the corner of the alley there was a group of vampires closing in on a girl who looked like she's a waitress in the club. "You know, good dogs don't bite," Kagome said throwing one of the vampires into the nearby dumpster, the other two vampires hissed at her actions. One of the vampires charged at her, she grabbed him by the throat & held him up about an inch off of the ground (since he was taller than she was), the other vampire was going to attack her but Inuyasha grabbed him before he could get within two feet of her, Inuyasha threw the vampire into a wooden pole that was sticking out. The other vampire that had been thrown in to the dumpster ran at Kagome, she sent him flying back into the dumpster with her foot letting the other vampire drop. Kagome took out the stake she'd put in her hair & dusted the vampire she'd just dropped, the last vampire stood up not realizing what had just happened, she smirked at him. She threw the stake, it tumbled through the air until it pierced his heart with its' point, the vampire burst into millions of dust particles that floated away in the light breeze that cam off of the waves far off of the shore. "Why'd you do that?" Kagome asked him looking a little dumbfound. "Do what?" he countered her question with his own. "Why'd you stake that vamp before it even got close to me?" she asked searching his eyes for the answer. "Because everyone needs at least a little help with everything…slaying is no exception," he shrugged. "That's not the only reason though," she said finding a small shine in his gorgeous honey-golden eyes. "Oh, then what's the other reason?" he asked hoping she wouldn't have figured it out. "You really do care about me don't you?" she smiled slightly. "I'm your friend I'm s'posed to," he started to walk out of the alleyway. "Friends? What's that?" she asked herself quietly but extremely sarcastically. "It's what you've got, Kagome," he turned the corner on the sidewalk, Kagome sighed & followed. "What time is it?" Kagome asked after she fell into step beside him. "It's almost two," he said looking at his watch. "Crap," she hit her head with the palm of her hand. "If you just remembered that thing with Kirara, I already told her we'd all go tomorrow so you guys wouldn't be alone or anything," Inuyasha said studying her expression. "Thank you," she replied, "I can't believe I spaced that though," she said sounding a little disappointed in her self. The rest of the night went by quietly nothing not even a rat scattered across their paths. Kagome & Inuyasha sat on a hood of Kagome's car & watched the sunrise then drove back to the school.

KTVS

07.

PoF: Why does every one seem to hate me? What do the PTB have against me to make my life so freaking miserable?

"Ugh, I hate Mondays," Kagome groaned as they walked to their first class. "It's Tuesday," Shippo reminded her. "I know but it feels like Monday," she answered. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her, "You are an extremely whiney slayer," he said under his breath. "I'm not that whiney," she pouted. The three walked into the classroom & took their seats, "Nice, to see you guys finally showed up," Miroku teased. "It would also be nice if you would shut the hell up," Inuyasha said. Kagome put her bag on her desk & laid her head on top of it. "You okay?" Sango asked. "Yeah, just tired," she yawned. (Since nothing happened the whole day I'm just skipping to when they get back to the room & get ready to go clubbing)

Kagome looked in her closet for an outfit. "Okay, Rara," (it's pronounced the same way as if you were saying her name, Lala) she picked up the two outfits, "which one?" she put the outfits on the bed. One of the outfits was a pair of red leather pants with a tight black halter. The other was a lavender spaghetti strap with a low v-neck that went past her breasts & a pair of tight blue jeans. "Well they both would show off your curves & they both would look good on you &…" Kirara was deciding. "You can wear the one that I don't wear if you want to," Kagome cut her off. "Oh in that case, the lavender & blue jeans," Kirara said picking up the other outfit & knocked on the bathroom door, "Are you done yet, Yash?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm done," he said opening the door & coming out of the bathroom. Kirara went in to change her clothes. "Do you mind?" Kagome asked. "What?" he asked densely. "Could you turn around so I can change?" she asked. "Oh uhh…yeah," he turned around & looked out of the window. He could hear her changing into her clothes, "You can turn around now," Kagome said grabbing a pair of tan strap up sandals that criss-crossed over her ankle. Kirara cam out of the bathroom, "Do you have a pair of boots I can borrow?" she asked. "I have like fifteen pairs of black boots," she sat down on her bed & put on her sandals. "Can I…" Kagome nodded before she finished her sentence, "Thank you," Kirara flung the closet door open & her mouth fell open, "Shoes! I'm in shoe heaven!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her. "Try putting all those away then tell me if you're in shoe heaven or shoe hell," he said. Kagome smiled & strapped her sandals up. "You two are freaks," Kagome said standing up. There was a knock at the door & in walked Koga, Ayame, Shippo, Miroku & a very upset looking Sango. "What's wrong, Kagome asked grabbing a pair of shoes for Kirara who was still gawking at the shoes. "Miroku," everyone but Miroku & Sango answered. "Well, gee ain't I the dumb ass today," Kagome smirked. "Are you guys ready to go, yet?" Koga asked in a slightly bored voice. "Yeah we're ready," Kirara said zipping up the boots. "Alright then let's go," Inuyasha said standing up, "Who's driving?" he asked. "I'll drive," Kagome said grabbing her keys. "Okay anybody else?" Sango asked. "I'll…" Miroku started. "NO!" six voices said before he could say the rest. "I will," Koga said jiggling his keys in his pant's pocket. "Okay than, can we go?" Kirara asked standing up from Kagome's bed. "Yeah let's go," Kagome grabbed her phone. "Don't you want a jacket or some thing?" Ayame asked. "No, I'm good I've still got a jacket in the car if I get cold," she said walking out of the room. They walked down to the parking lot & got into the two cars, Inuyasha, Kirara & Miroku in Kagome's car & Shippo, Ayame, Sango in Koga's, Kagome turned on the radio. She & Kirara started to sing along with the song that "Kauri" from Tokyo had requested.

SONG LYRICS

I'm talking out my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it   
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say what about you  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care 

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect   
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah 

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say what about you  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

What's wrong with my tongue   
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble off  
Like I've got nothing to say

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous   
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it   
You're worth it  
Yeah

Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say what about you  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say   
These things I'll never say

Kagome pulled into an empty parking space next to Koga who'd she'd been following. "Okay, Kagome, about this club…You can't kill any body, people come here willingly to have their blood sucked so there's no…"Kagome cut Kirara off, "Reason to kill them, I know, I figured as much when you told me the name," she smiled, "I won't, I promise," she shut off the car & they all got out of the car. "It's a very exclusive club," Inuyasha whispered in her ear. "That explains why there's like no lights, people, vamps, music or well any sign of life or death," Kagome joked. They walked towards the entrance & down about five flights of stairs. A large man stood beside the door, "You can't go in," he said looking at Kagome. "Don't worry about it, Shorty, she's with me," Inuyasha snaked his arm around her waist. The guy let out a snort but nodded & opened the door letting them inside. They walked inside, "So, I'm with you tonight am I?" she smirked, "In that case, come dance with me," she pulled him onto the dance floor just as the song 'Actress, Model' by Unwritten Law came on. "I don't dance," Inuyasha argued Kagome smiled. "I don't' care, dancing is fun it gets your mind off of things. Plus, if you didn't come here to dance, what did you come here for?" she asked as they started to dance. Sango, Kirara & Shippo went over to the bar while Ayame & Koga made there way over to where Inuyasha & Kagome were dancing.

SONG LYRICS

Dear Mom  
I'm dating an actress  
And I'm just writing to let you know  
Why I'm so far from home  
I followed her to Stella Adler   
A method man was what she was after  
She must have seen them on TV

She's my actress model dancer whatever  
I've been watching you  
I've been wanting you  
Actress model dancer whatever  
You're so over there  
You're so everywhere

I met her over a cigarette  
And though I don't really know her yet   
I could see she sees something in me  
A thousand bucks won't pay the rent  
And I don't know where the money's spent  
But it shows Lord cause nothing's free

She's my actress model dancer whatever  
I've been watching you  
I've been wanting you   
Actress model dancer whatever  
You're so over there  
You're so everywhere

She made a promise  
she'd never act with me now  
But I saw her move her lips  
They were reading scripts   
She made a promise  
she'd never act with me now  
And I saw her move her lips  
Line please line please

Dear Mom  
I'm dating an actress  
And I'm just writing to let you know who, who   
Actress model dancer whatever  
I've been watching you  
I've been wanting you  
Actress model dancer whatever  
You're so over there  
You're so everywhere  
Dear Mom  
I'm dating an actress   
Dear Mom  
I'm dating an actress  
Now I'm an actor too

The song ended & Kagome closed the distance between her & Inuyasha, "So, why'd you come here if not to dance?" she asked him. "I came so I could be with you," he whispered in her ear. Kagome blushed, "Is that right?" she asked. Sango came over & handed her a Zima with a lime wedge in the neck of the bottle, "Thanks," Kagome said taking the alcohol from Sango's hand. "No prob," the next song came on. "Sango, dear, may I have the honor of dancing with you?" Miroku asked with a mock bow holding out his hand. "Yes, you may," she took his hand & did a mock curtsy & the four of them danced while Koga, Ayame, Shippo & Kirara sat down at the bar drinking & talking.

SONG LYRICS

I took her out, it was a Friday night  
I wore cologne to get the feeling right  
We started makin' out and she took off my pants  
But then, I turned on the TV

And that's about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And are still more amused by TV shows  
What the hell is ADD, my friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

Then later on, on the drive home  
I called her mom from a pay phone  
I said I was the cops and your husband's in jail  
This state looks down on sodomy

And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And are still more amused by prank phone calls  
What the hell is call ID, my friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

And that's about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And you still act like you're in freshman year  
What the hell is wrong with me, my friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?

That's about the time that she broke up with me (what's my age again?)  
No one should take themselves so seriously  
With many years ahead to fall in line  
Why would you wish that on me, I'll never wanna act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

What's my age again...?

"So, what are you doing this Friday night?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as they sat down at a table leaving Miroku & Sango on the dance floor. "Are you asking me out, Ms. Kagome Higurashi?" he mocked her. "Maybe," she said playfully with a small smile curling her light pink lip glossy lips. "Well, this Friday," he paused as if he were thinking it over, "I'm…free," he said after making her wait a couple of moments. "So does that mean you'll go to dinner & movie with me?" she asked. "I'll think about it," he smirked. "Please, it'll be fun," she batted her eyes & smiled a sweet smile. "Alright," he said finally. "It's a date, than," she stood up straight & took a drink of her beverage. "You guys are going out?" a familiar voice asked. Kagome & Inuyasha looked at the person who'd asked & saw six very familiar faces staring at them with their mouths agape.

"Does going out on Friday, count as dating?" Kagome asked in a smart ass tone. "You two are going out but it defines the unwritten rules of being a vampire & a vampire slayer!" Ayame squealed. "I don't see what the problem is," Kagome looked at Ayame, "I break the rules all the time so, why can't I do it now?" she asked. "Because…" Shippo tried to think of some thing but nothing came. "Exactly, plus Kirara doesn't have a problem with it & neither does Miroku," Kagome pointed out studying her friend's faces. "I don't have a problem with it because you're right," Kirara stated, Miroku nodded in agreement, "You can't control your feelings anyway so, why try?" she offered a confirming smile to her friends. "Thank you," Kagome smiled at the 2, "So, do you wanna dance?" she asked looking at Kirara. "Would love to," she smiled, Kagome picked up her drink then she & Kirara went onto the dance floor & danced the night away, with a few interruption by Inuyasha & Shippo who wanted to dance after about an hour of watching them & a guy who was trying to score some but was turned down when Kagome wrapped her arm around Kirara's neck & told the guy to ask her girlfriend because she has to have at least an okay from her "pooh-bear" (my boyfriend called me that once).

KTVS

08.

PoF: If you don't wanna grow up than why do you have to?

Kagome woke up the next morning with a splitting headache & an upset stomach she groaned as she sat up in her bed. "G'morning, sunshine," Inuyasha said teasingly. "You're not…" Kagome ran into the bathroom, before she could finish her sentence, & leaned over the toilet as bile came up, "funny," she said coming out of the bathroom wiping her face with a towel. "Here," Inuyasha stood up, he got her a glass of water & 2 small red & white capsules. "What are these for?" she asked sniffing them to see if it was arsenic or something close to that. "It's for your hangover & so you don't puke any more," he said chuckling at her reaction to the pills, "Do you really think I'm gonna kill you? Or drug you in anyway?" he asked. "Maybe, how do I know you don't want me dead like the rest of the vampire population," she retorted putting the pills in her mouth & swallowing hard with a drink of the water. "I'm not gonna kill you & I don't want you dead," he said slightly offended that she'd think he'd want her dead even though he already explained that he cared about her well being.

Kagome grabbed a pair of tight jeans & a tight blood-red long sleeved blouse from her closet & changed out of her clothes from the night before, _guess I passed out at the club…hmm…I wonder who drove my car,_ she thought as she brushed her hair. "Inu-chan, what happened last night? I can't seem to remember for the life of me," she asked as they walked out of the dorm room together. "You & I were dancing then a guy named Hojo wanted to talk to you, you refused & had another drink then you passed out at the table we'd been sitting at then I drove you home," Kagome looked at him. "Did you say Hojo?" she asked biting her bottom lip. "Yeah, why?" he studied her expression it was sad, scared, & hurt. "Bad break up," she lied. "You do realize that I can smell your emotions which means when you lie, your scent changes & I can tell," Kagome looked away. "I don't want to talk about it, all right?" she said. "Fine," he said dropping the subject.

After their classes Kagome went straight up to the room to do her homework as usual. "Don't slayers ever get days off?" Kirara whined when she heard that Kagome was doing her work again, "I mean not everything has to be all work no play…that's not healthy," she complained to Inuyasha. "Hey, it's her life not mine, don't bitch at me about it," he replied. "You're dating her, she's your girlfriend, and it's your job to talk her into things like…" Inuyasha was glaring big, red, sharp, fiery daggers at Kirara. "She's not my girlfriend," he said wanting to break Kirara's neck. "Oh, that's right you just wish she was," Koga butted in. Inuyasha gave Koga a death glare, "I'd run if I were you Koga," Miroku said noticing Inuyasha's expression. "What you think, mutt-face over here can take me?" Koga snorted. "Koga, I'm giving you 5 seconds until I beat you to a bloody pulp. 5…4…3…2…1," they ran all over the courtyard, where they'd all been sitting, until Inuyasha pinned Koga to the ground. "I'm sorry," Koga pleaded while Inuyasha held Koga's throat his claw's breaking the flesh so that blood trickled down his neck & onto the grass. "Inuyasha, get off him," Ayame said firmly. "Fine!" he said & sat down with his legs crossed & arms folded over his chest. "Hey, guys!" Kagome said happily then looked at Inuyasha & noticed his expression, "What happened?" she asked looking from one friend to another until her eyes landed back on Inuyasha. "I had said that you guys were dating & he was your boyfriend & vice versa, Inuyasha had said that you guys weren't boyfriend & girlfriend & then Koga said that he just wished that that was how it was," Kirara explained. "Oh, okay," Kagome sat down next to her. "Don't you have to do your homework or whatever?" Sango asked. "Yeah, but I was gonna have to change my title from Kagome the vampire slayer to Kagome the axe murderer if I had to go on with out a caffeine break," Kagome said. "Axe murderer?" Miroku asked. "Yeah, so if you find 1 of my teachers with an axe in their head I'm sorry in advanced," Kagome said innocently. "Ah, aren't the first weeks great?" Kirara mocked. "Umm…no," Kagome shook her head & pursed her lips, "Well, I gotta go get my caffeine then, I have got to get back to work…I'll see you guys later," she started to walk towards the school's gates. "Kagome, wait up!" Inuyasha called catching up to her. "Yeah?" she turned to face him. "I'm coming with you, so that you can have some company," he said plainly. "Okay," she smiled. They walked to the coffee shop a couple blocks up from the school in silence, Kagome just looked around this place was huge compared to where she used to live. Now don't get me wrong Sunnydale had it's own coffee shop, mall, grocery stores the works but it was a small town but just because it was small doesn't mean that it didn't have it's share of supernatural occurrences the town even had it's very own hellmouth a.k.a. a gateway to hell right in the high school's library where Kagome had spent most of her freshman year. "So, what was your old home like?" Inuyasha asked trying to start up a conversation. "Sunnydale? It was great a lot of people, small town, mall, coffee, robbers, vamps, youkais, hanyous the works," she smiled sadly. "You miss it don't you?" he asked. "Yeah, my family's there & it's all the way on the other side of the world so it's not like I can see 'em & my friends are also there," she said grimly. They both became silent again until they got to the coffee shop & Inuyasha asked what she wanted then the walk back was completely silent with the exception of the two of them sipping their hot chocolate & marshmallows & the people around them bustling around like it was the end of the world or something like that if they didn't get to some place. "I'll see you later," Kagome said & started to walk back towards their room. "Okay, see ya," he lazily held his hand up to the height of his shoulder & swayed his hand from side to side slightly. He watched Kagome until she disappeared behind the door to the building.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku said waving his hand in front of Inuyasha's face. "What?" he asked. "We were asking you about the date you & Kags have…where are you taking her?" Miroku repeated. The 6 had been trying to get his attention for about 10 minutes now & it'd been at least an hour since he'd sat back down with them. "Umm…I dunno I haven't really thought about it," Inuyasha said offhandedly. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Kirara screeched, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU'RE TAKING HER!" she looked like she was about to burst. "Umm…no" Inuyasha said, "Should I?" Kirara's mouth dropped. "YES!" six people answered. "Italian's a good place to go out for dinner & the movies are usually good dating tools," Sango said, "Just make sure she isn't allergic to red sauce or anything," she added. "Or he could just let her cook since she knows how," Kagome suggested out of nowhere. "You know how to cook?" Ayame asked. "Yeah, my step-dad used to own a restaurant so I guess I learned there," she shrugged sitting down next to Inuyasha. "You have a step-dad?" Koga asked. "Yeah, I also have a brother who's 9 & a mother who I need to call sooner or later," she said more to herself than anybody else. "Do you have pictures?" Ayame asked anxiously. "Yeah, their in my photo album on my bookshelf," she looked at Inuyasha. "Can I go get it?" Ayame asked jumping up. "Yeah it's the black leather album that has gold embroidery & has golden letters on the spine," Kagome smiled. Ayame came back with the book about 5 minutes later she was skimming through the pages. "Did you take all these?" she asked handing her the book. Kagome nodded, "I scrapbook to keep myself at a good level of sanity…& because I get bored," she said looking through the book. "This is Mama, Sota, Eric, Rae &, that's, me," she pointed to each one as she named them off, "It was Sota's 4th birthday & Mama had just told us that she & Eric were getting married…Rae & I were so happy that we'd be sisters but Sota was a little upset considering that would mean he would have another 11 year old to deal with all the time instead of just me," she smiled recalling the memory then it faded quickly. "What's wrong?" Sango asked. "Nothing," Kagome shook her head, "I'm fine," she pursed her lips. Shippo hoped up on her lap & examined her expression, "What did he do to you?" he asked suddenly. Kagome swallowed hard all eyes were on her & she didn't like being put on the spot like she had a tendency of doing, "Nothing," she lied. "Tell me the truth," Shippo insisted looking up at her. "He hurt me is all," she said quietly. "How?" Shippo insisted. "He…" she touched her neck remembering the night, "He…he…" Kagome sighed & grabbed the water bottle that was lying on it's side in the middle of all of them, she took off the cap & poured water into her palm then rubbed it on her neck taking off the cover-up that she'd put on this morning. Shippo's eyes went wide in shock, he saw a 5-fingered bruise that was wrapped around her throat…_someone tried to strangle her, no not someone her step-father tried to strangle her…but why? _they all thought silently. "He tried to rape me but I kicked him off of me & he tried to strangle me but stopped when he heard my mom coming down the hall towards my room…I remember falling to the ground & lying on the floor while Mom came in the room & he hid me from her so she wouldn't know," she paused, "I ran away once I was fully conscious & once I'd kicked his ass 'til he bled so much he was a very pale white," she took a deep depressing breath then stood up, making Shippo move from her lap to the grass, "I'll see you guys later," with that she walked towards her car. She checked her watch, it was almost 5:00pm which meant the sun would have fully gone down in a half hour then she'd be able to go patrolling.

KTVS

09.

PoF: I just finished reading a really good book called 'Hate You' it's really good you should read it, I get most of my come backs from books I read such as that.

Kagome looked around the park she'd been walking around to clear her mind. School had been a drag & the only eventful thing that happened was in Kagome's art class when they were all combining their work with their partner's onto a huge sheet of paper. Kikyo & her partner had finished so she decided to walk over to where Kagome & Inuyasha were working, their project was almost finished instead of a black hole in the mirror it was sort of a smaller version of Inuyasha's work. "What's that?" Kikyo had said in disgust examining their work over Inuyasha's shoulder. "I'm sorry did someone call for a slut-o-gram?" Kagome retorted Kikyo's mouth dropped. "Inuyasha aren't you gonna say anything?" she asked giving him one of those looks that plainly said 'get-up-&-do-something'. Inuyasha knew better than to get involved in an argument with Kagome so he stayed silent. Kikyo shot Kagome a death glare when Inuyasha didn't say anything, "I guess he'd rather have trailer trash to a well respected law abiding citizen of this community," Kikyo said. "Really, he's going out with you?" Kagome mocked. Kikyo's mouth dropped & she stomped off. Yup that was the most interesting thing that happened that whole day. "I hate Fridays…Scratch that I hate Kikyo in September on Fridays," she said to herself zipping up her sweater, her hands plummeted to the bottom of her pockets & she grumbled softly to herself. Kagome heard a twig snap about a yard behind her, she whipped around & was in a fighting stance. Her arms dropped casually to her sides & she stood up straight, "You've gotta stop doin' that," she said. Inuyasha smirked at her, "But than I'd miss you jumping like that," he said. She rolled her eyes & started walking in the direction she'd been, Inuyasha fell into step beside her (he does that a lot). "Whatcha thinking about?" he asked. She sat down on a nearby swing, "What I said on Wednesday," she sighed, "Didn't mean for all that to come out," she admitted. "It's not healthy to bottle up your emotions," he sat down on a swing next to her. "I know," she said quietly. They sat in silence enjoying the scenery in front of them, the green leaves had bled into red & orange & were falling onto the ground then the wind would blow them in the walkway & on park benches & everywhere else the sun setting slowly behind the different colored leaves casting just a little bit of light on the grassy field.

"So where do you want to go tonight?" Inuyasha asked as they reached the school's gates. "Anywhere, you want to," she said shrugging, "as long as that anywhere isn't a cemetery," she added. "Darn, I was hoping," he mocked. "You really wanted to go to a cemetery for a first date?" she asked sarcastically. "Maybe," he joked. "You're a dork," she rolled her eyes, "So what should I wear?" she asked herself walking to her closet. "You don't have to wear anything but if you really want to you can wear clothes," Inuyasha said sitting on Kagome's bed. "Alright, here's a better question," she turned around, "Leather, velvet, silk, or cashmere?" she asked. "Leather & velvet," he said. Kagome turned back around & pulled out a blood-red long sleeved velvet shirt that had a v-neck that showed her cleavage & loose sleeves after her elbow that had 2 slits that made the sleeves fall if she put her arms up with a mini black leather skirt & black leather boots (the ones Rara wore the other night). "This?" she asked holding up the outfit," he smiled, "I'll take that as a yes," she walked into the bathroom & Inuyasha went over to his closet to change. Kagome came out of the bathroom. Inuyasha picked up his black leather jacket & smirked, his black muscle t-shirt & baggy black pants showing off his body in more ways than one looses a lot of vital body fluids because of drool factor. "Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded & smiled, _oh my god I hope I don't start to drool or anything, _she thought. Inuyasha draped his jacket over her shoulders, "So what do you say to Italian?" he asked taking Sango's advice. "I'd say, I'd love some," she smiled. He opened the door for her she did a mock curtsy for him.

They got to the restaurant & took their seats at a table, "Spaghetti or lasagna?" Inuyasha asked himself aloud. "Spaghetti," she answered him, taking a drink of her soda. "Spaghetti it is than," he said putting down his menu & handing them to the waiter who'd just come back to take their orders. "2 plates of spaghetti please," Kagome said. "Would you like some breadsticks with that?" the waiter asked in his fake, cheesy French accent. "Yes, please," Kagome replied politely. The waiter walked off, "Since when are you so polite?" Inuyasha asked cocking an eyebrow at her. "Since I don't want to beat the crap outta anyone tonight," she said in a nonchalant way. "Oh really & why is that?" he asked. "Because tonight's my night off I don't have to do anything that involves vamps, unless you count you, but I'm not," she said stirring her Diet Coke with her straw. "Is that so?" Inuyasha smirked. "Yes, it is," she smirked at him. "All right than, what are you going to do with me if not abuse me?" he asked. "Who said I wasn't going to abuse you I can abuse you all I want but it won't be the same as the way I abuse other vamps," she teased. Inuyasha smirked at her remark.

They ate their spaghetti talking about a whole bunch of different things (way too many for me to think of) then they took a walk. The two decided they would go dancing again so they headed for Vampiric. "I absolutely adore this place," Kagome smiled. "Any thing else you adore?" he prodded. "Yeah, actually there is," they were dancing close together her arms wrapped around his neck & his hands on her hips she pulled back slightly to look at him directly. "So, what is it that you also adore?" he smirked. "You," she captured his lips & gave him a passionate kiss. "Told you, they'd kiss on their first date," a familiar voice exclaimed behind them. "Hi, guys," Kagome blushed, "What're you doing here?" she asked turning so that she could see them but still dance with Inuyasha. "Sango & Miroku decided that sleeping was not an option tonight," Koga shuddered as he said this. "Oh, c'mon babe everyone needs to get some sometimes," Ayame said playing with his ear. Shippo & Kirara looked like they were about to burst with how red their faces were from holding back laughter. Koga faced Ayame, "You don't have the room next to their room now do you?" he asked in a 'matter-of-fact' voice. "We do," Kagome said her hands slipping from Inuyasha's neck to his hands that were still on her hips moving with the beat of the song, he looked down at her & smirked. "I'm on their other side," Koga informed, "with that bastard Hojo," he fumed. "Hojo?" Kagome's head snapped to her side so she could see Koga directly. "Yeah you know him?" he just moved here from California or some place like that a year ago & I've gotten the privilege of being his roommate," Koga said sounding a little upset about the whole situation with him sharing a room. "Hojo…Hojo Yamada?" she asked. He nodded, "I'm gonna take a stab at this & say you know him," Kirara interrupted. Kagome nodded, "Yeah, unfortunately I do…little perverted, preppy, love-sick, sexist pig," Kagome ranted. "Really, he doesn't seem so bad?" Shippo said. "You didn't go to school with him for 7 flippin' years where he had the biggest crush on you the whole time, it was disturbing," she paused, "Granted the guy did tend my every need even though I couldn't stand being around him for more than 5 minutes," she shrugged. "Do you think Inuyasha would tend to your hand & foot like Hojo did?" Ayame mocked. "No, & that's why I love him," she smiled turning her attention back to Inuyasha. "You love me?" he asked raising his eyebrow at her. "Yeah, I do," she kissed him again then laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you too, Kagome," he whispered. Koga, Ayame, Kirara, & Shippo stood in shock, "I think Miroku has some extra rubbers," Koga teased.

KTVS

10.

"Inuyasha," Kagome laughed her drunken friend fidgeting with the keys to their room. "Kagome…shhhhhh…" he said. She leaned up against the wall next to the door frame, "I'm not being loud," she giggled. He looked at her & shook his head slightly from side to side, "You need to be a little quieter or you'll wake up the…umm…dammit what's that bitch's name?" he asked trying to think of the word but the intoxicated hanyou couldn't at the moment so he gave up. He started to fiddle with the lock again, "Are you mad at me?" Kagome asked suddenly swaying as she stood up from the wall. "No…why would I be?" he asked giving her a confused look. "I dunno you just seem mad at me," she shrugged. Inuyasha turned back to the lock when he felt a warm body hugging him from behind, he looked to see who it was (obviously). Kagome's chin rested on his right shoulder while her arms were wrapped around his waist, "It's that key," she said pointing to the other key on the keychain, "That 1 is the car key," she giggled. Inuyasha brought the keys up closer to his face & noticed she was right, "Well that would explain why I can't get it open," he said switching keys. "Or why the dorm won't start," she added still giggling, he rolled his eyes & finally unlocked the door, "Thank you," she said then kissed his cheek. Inuyasha turned around to face her before she moved her lips from his cheek & replaced his cheek with his own lips. Kagome was surprised at first but the alcohol was too strong for her to do anything…not that she wanted to…so she deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck & pulling him closer. Inuyasha put his hands on her hips & started walking backwards into their room, only breaking the kiss for a quick gasp of air. He pushed her up against the, now closed, door & started kissing her neck then started to move down to her shirt's neck line & towards her cleavage getting low moans from Kagome as he did. "Inuyasha," she said bringing him back up to eye level, he opened his mouth to say something but instead of words he felt Kagome's mouth on top of his & Kagome's tongue playing with his own. Inuyasha kissed her back after getting over the slight shock he'd gotten from her sudden action. Kagome wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's waist never breaking the kiss, he grabbed onto her thighs not minding the feel of her cold leather skirt & boots on his skin. Kagome slipped his arms out of his jacket still kissing him then wrapped her arms back around his neck. Inuyasha walked over to his bed & laid Kagome down gently on the midnight blue bedding. Kagome broke their kiss to slip his shirt off then kissed him once again, while his hands roamed freely over her body. They stopped at her thigh & he broke the kiss to look at her. "I want you to, Yash," she said nodding. He kissed her neck then, because Kagome wanted him to go inside her & stop teasing her, she took the initiative & slid his pants off of his hips & threw them onto the floor next to his bed. Inuyasha took this as a hint &…

(I'm 12 years old I'm not going to do an actual lemon for at least 1 year…but I will tease all the hentais out there who read my stories though…laughs evilly I'm so mean)

Kagome groaned when she saw the sun rays coming in through the curtained windows. She turned over to find a certain hanyou watching her, "Good morning," he whispered. "No…that was a good night where as this morning is not good…it means last night's over," Kagome pouted. "In that case…I can make your morning a good one if you want me to," Inuyasha said kissing her forehead. "I would like for you to make this morning a good morning, but I'd love it if you made it a great morning," she said. "I can do that," he kissed her lips & left a long wet trail of wet kisses down her bare skin, she let soft moans escape her lips while he did, & he was about to make it more intimate when there was a knock at the door. Kagome sighed in disappointment, "I'll get it," she said getting the shirt he had on last night & putting it on as she walked to the door. "Hey," Kagome greeted opening the door to see her 6 friends. "G'morning…do you & Inuyasha wanna get some breakfast with us?" Kirara asked. "Uhh…actually I was just about to get in the shower," Kagome said shrugging, "We could go after I get out & everything," she suggested. "All right," Shippo nodded. "Isn't that the shirt Yash was wearing last night?" Koga asked noticing what Kagome was wearing. "Uhh…yeah but he left it in the bathroom when he changed last night while I was passed out so it was the only thing I could get when you guys knocked," she said quickly. "Oh okay," Ayame smiled. "Well we'll see you & Inuyasha in a little bit then," Sango said giving her a look of somewhat disbelief. The 7 friends exchanged their good byes & the other 6 left towards Sango's & Kirara's room. "Do you think they'll find out?" Kagome asked sitting next to Inuyasha who was glaring at the door. "Maybe…I dunno," he said looking at her. "Inuyasha…what are we?" she asked giving him a quizzical look. "Umm…well…uhh…" he stuttered he didn't know what to say. "Oh well, since neither of us knows what we are now let's not think about it…deal?" she said finally. "Deal," he agreed. "Okay then," Kagome swung her leg of Inuyasha's & sat down on his lap facing him her legs spread, she was less than an inch away from his "member". "Are you trying to tell me there's a round 5?" he asked stroking her thigh. "Round 5?" she asked looking at him her eyebrows raised, "We…& you…& I…5 times!" he chuckled. "Yes, yes, yes, yes & yes," he said kissing her. "Oh," she smirked, "I didn't realize," she said blushing a light pink. "Well now we can make you realize," he said taking his shirt off of her & closing the small gap between them.

Kagome walked into the bathroom after Inuyasha finally reached his climax. She bent over & turned the shower on to the temperature she wanted it to be then, the exhausted slayer, climbed into the steamy shower & stood directly under the water nozzle. Inuyasha's ears twitched hearing the water running in the bathroom, his eyes opened to the brightness of the room, _Flipping blinds still don't shut right,_ he thought silently closing the blinds but the sunlight still flooded into the room. He sniffed the air & the scent of Kagome's shampoo filled his nostrils, _Is that orange or grapefruit? Or is it both?_ He asked himself he sat back on the bed, just as he did he heard Kagome curse & throw something down in the tub then the copper smell of blood reached his nose. Inuyasha stood up & walked towards the door, "Kagome, are you all right?" he asked tapping lightly on the bathroom door, "What happened?" he asked in a concerned voice. He heard the water turn off, "Yeah I'm fine…I cut myself shaving," she muttered wrapping herself up in a towel & opening the door, "I slipped & the razor did, too," she said noticing the look Inuyasha was giving her. "That's it?" he asked. "Hey, I wasn't the 1 that told you to come see if I'd gotten my throat slit or just my shin," she retorted smirking at him. "That's not the point," he said rolling his eyes at her, he turned around & was about to go back to sitting on his bed when Kagome grabbed his arm & turned him around to face her. "Thank you for checking, though," she smiled he leaned in & kissed her on the forehead. "I love you…so why wouldn't I have checked on you?" he asked his lips still pressed against her forehead. "I don't know I was just" he caught her lips with his cutting her off. "C'mon, I'm starving & maybe the others still haven't eaten yet," he said breaking the kiss. "Okay but first…get some clothes on, I'm the only 1 allowed to see you like that & I also think it's a bad idea to go streaking in the fall," she said pointing out that he still wasn't dressed yet.

KTVS

11.

"Is that as fast as you can go?" Kagome asked her cell phone on speaker. "Nope!" Ayame answered speeding up getting a little in front of Kagome's car. Inuyasha sat in the passenger side switching the stations on the radio, Miroku & Sango sat in the back clenching onto the 'Oh-Shit,' as Kagome called them, bars above the door. "Is that as fast as you can?" Ayame asked. "Hell no!" she said taking a sharp right turn into a backstreet behind the town houses. Kagome pulled into a vacant parking spot near the entrance of the diner/coffee shop she got out of the car & leaned against her window looking at her nails as a dark purple mustang convertible pulled up next to her with Ayame, Koga, Shippo, & Kirara inside it. "I win," Kagome said smiling. "Whatever," Ayame said quietly. "Oh c'mon don't be a poor sport or you'll have to buy us all brunch," Sango said shutting her door as she got out of the car. "C'mon freak shows, I'm starv" Kagome start but was cut off by her cell phone ringing. She answered it without looking at the caller ID, "Hey, Do Rae Mi," she got up off the car & started walking towards the entrance, "No, we're about to eat," she said holding the door open for her friends. "Uhh…yeah sure that'd be fun but…I can't," Kagome said, "You know exactly why I can't come. I'll go out clubbing with you some other time," she paused & listened, "Alright, smooches…see you later," she closed her flip phone. "Kids these days don't know the importance of me in the world…then again most people think I don't exist but still," Kagome sighed sitting down next to Inuyasha. "Kagome did you & Inuyasha have a good time?" Sango asked. "Yeah, we had a great time," she looked at Inuyasha, "We did have a great time, right? Or is it just the 'me' factor again?" she asked. "We," he confirmed. She gave him a small, but real, smile then picked up her menu & studied it. "So, Inuyasha how was it?" Miroku asked. "The spaghetti was good & the" he began to explain. "That's not what I was talking about," Miroku interrupted. "What were you" he started again. "He meant the nightly activities that we had last night after we were both pretty wasted," Kagome said a light flush creeping across her pale pinkish-peach colored cheeks. "Oh," he said, realization striking him, "How the hell do you know about that!" he asked giving Miroku a half angry half disgusted scowl. "How do I not know is more like it. Kagome's got a set of lungs on her!" Miroku said Kagome's blush deepened & she covered her face with the menu. Somebody cleared their throats, "Sorry to keep you waiting, I'm Jen & I'll be your waitress today. Do you know what you'll have to drink? Or are you ready to order? Or do you need more time?" the waitress asked. "We're ready," Kagome said before anybody else could say anything, "I'll have a chocolate malt, a cheeseburger with ketchup & mustard with fries please," Kagome said quickly to keep the conversation steered away from her & Inuyasha's sex life. "Same," Inuyasha & Koga said in unison. "I'll have a salad & a diet Pepsi," Ayame said putting her menu on top of Kagome's, Inuyasha's, & Koga's. "Pepsi & chicken strips," Miroku said eyeing the waitress. Sango hit him on the back of his head, "Coffee & a B.L.T. please," Sango said watching her boyfriend rub the spot where a bump was now forming on the back of his head. "Diet Pepsi & a burger plain with ketchup & fries," Kirara said handing the girl the menus. "I'll have the same," Shippo noted smiling at Kirara. "You drink diet?" Kagome asked giving him an awkward look. "Braces," he answered & showed her his teeth. "Ouch, that sucks, how long are they on for?" she asked. "Until I'm in 11th grade…3 years from now & I get to eat popcorn again!" he added. "Actually, 3 years & 3 days…you have to wear a temporary replacement retainer for 3 days after you get them taken out & then you have to wear your actual retainer every night for so many years when you go to sleep," Kagome said sadly. "How do you know that?" Kirara asked as all their eyes fell on Kagome in a quizzical sort of way. "I had braces when I was in 5th grade & I just got them taken out in the middle of 7th grade so because I didn't have them in that long & only had to wear a retainer for a year & a half," she sighed, "By the way if you put chap stick on your lips then your lips won't get caught in your braces & believe me dry, cracked, chapped lips & braces don't mix," Kagome added.

Kagome unlocked her car doors & got into the driver's seat of the black Jetta Inuyasha got in on the passenger side, Sango & Miroku got into the backseat, "I feel fat," Miroku muttered. "What are you some preppy chick?" Kagome asked throwing the car in reverse then switching gears & peeling out of the parking lot & into the busy streets of Tokyo, Ayame, Koga, Kirara, & Shippo a couple cars behind them. "What's that s'posed to mean?" he asked naively. "Exactly what I asked…have you gone from normal to some stupid loon that obsesses about every little detail in her appearance because you want to please every one around you but yourself?" Kagome asked stopping at a red light. "She's right that's what preps pretty much are," Sango noted. "Screw you," Miroku hissed. "Sorry, that's Inuyasha's job when it comes to Kagome & when it comes to me…you've already got that covered," Sango smirked. "Dude, too much info," Kagome said her lips curled in disgust at her friend's comment. "So it's true!" Sango cried excitement & anticipation in her voice. "Is what true?" Kagome asked taking a sharp left turn just barely missing the sidewalk. "That you & Inuyasha had sex with each other!" Sango exclaimed. "You're just now figuring this out?" Miroku asked. "Yes, I can't believe anything you say anymore," Sango shot back. "Nice to know you guys are interested in our sex lives," Kagome muttered under her breath, a smirk played across Inuyasha's lips, "What?" Kagome asked. "I can hear you…remember I've got vamp senses &, in your words, these cute little puppy dog ears on the top of my head," Kagome punched his bicep lightly. "I do not sound like that," she said putting her hand back on the stick shift in between the 2 front seats. "If you say so," he replied. "Aww, aren't they cute?" Miroku & Sango mocked. Kagome took a sudden right turn sending Miroku crushing Sango into the left side of the car against the window, since she'd taken the turn without warning, Kagome & Inuyasha smirked at their friends & about 10 minutes later they pulled into the school's parking lot in front of their dorm rooms Sango & Miroku cussing at Kagome.

"Kagome," Wesley's voice yelled from the concrete stairs that lead to the school. "Oh boy, slayer training," she said sarcastically. They watched as Kagome ran up the steps to where her new watcher stood waiting for her. Inuyasha watched her hips sway from side to side in a seductive way as she walked towards the library he shook his head ridding himself of his perverted thoughts.

KTVS

12.

PoF: Okay everyone chappie is dedicated to my friend Anna who happens to absolutely love this story…as well as my other story, 'Life Sucks,' which I encourage you all to read.

Kagome sat in the middle of the cemetery waiting for a vamp to show up. A twig snapped behind her & her stake went flying in that direction. Inuyasha moved just barely missing the stake that had come zooming towards his chest. "What the fuck was that for!" he asked as Kagome walked over to where he was standing. "I didn't recognize your presence at first…so sue me for being a little on edge," she muttered taking her favorite stake out of the tree's bark. "Vamps & lawyers don't really mix," a male voice said from behind her. Her neck snapped in the direction it had come from, there standing on top of the headstone she'd been sitting on was Jesse. "I thought you left town Jess," she said annoyed that he'd abandoned her for almost a month without saying anything, "Jesse, watch out," she said coolly noticing a girl standing behind him. Her dark chocolate brown eyes starring at Kagome, her hair was black with dark red streaks & it fell to her waist. Kagome saw the black & white bandana on her head then she sensed it, "Cougar vamp hanyou, eh?" she asked standing up straight realizing that the vampire had a gentle, kind & understanding vibe instead of an evil, bloodthirsty aura surrounding her. "You're the slayer," she stated, "Aren't you going to attack me?" she asked giving Kagome a puzzled look. "No, you haven't done anything wrong so why would I?" Kagome asked sitting down on a near by headstone looking at the girl intently, her legs crossed Indian style. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his girlfriend but sat down next to the grave while Jesse sat on the stairs of a mausoleum, that was only a yard or two away from them, picking at his strong nails, the girl watched the Slayer with curiosity & a bit of distrust. "So what's your name?" Kagome asked breaking the silence. "Anna," the girl replied flatly. "Kagome, & this is Inuyasha & that…crack head over there is Jesse," she introduced them. "Crack head?" Jesse asked looking up at Kagome slightly hurt by her words, "I quite that a long time ago & you know that!" he spat angrily. "I was just joking, I wanted to see if you were listening," she replied giving him small innocent smile Jesse snorted at her then turned his head the other way. A high-pitched scream from the other side of the cemetery caught the Slayer's attention. She jumped up from her comfortable position & ran in the direction the scream had come from her canvas bag over her shoulder causing some of the weapons to hit her side as Inuyasha came up right beside her. She glanced back & saw Jesse running towards them as well as Anna who looked a little more than curious. Kagome smiled to herself, "Kagome, why don't' you get on my back so we get there faster," Inuyasha suggested somewhat hurriedly. She nodded & in an instant found her arms around his neck & her thighs on either side of him.

They reached the scene in almost no time but Kagome felt a pang of disgust & a tiny bit of regret as they reached the wounded girl. A vampire hovered over a small girl around the age of 5 her black hair sticking to her from the blood & sweat that rolled down her cheek from the gash in the side of her forehead above her right temple Anna gasped at the sight but the vampire was too preoccupied with his target's almost unconscious body to notice them behind him. Kagome threw her stake quickly & accurately towards the vampire's heart. He spun around & kicked the stake aside with the side of his foot just as it neared him Kagome smirked. "You wanna play?" she said cockily. Inuyasha studied the vampire he had bright yellow cat-like eyes, his dark tan skin was rippled with muscles that were able to be seen as they clenched & unclenched in the adrenaline rush he'd gotten from the near-kill of his victim, but the ring on his hand is what really caught his attention a ring with a shield, wings on either side, & a knight's helmet in the middle of the shield was encircled by the lining of metal on the ring. "Kagome…" he started. "He's got a shard of the Shikon jewel," she said flatly sensing a strong presence coming from the vampire's chest near his heart, "So, if I stake you, you'll go pouf & I'll get another jewel shard & I also save the little girl…right?" she asked but mare in a stating way instead of questioning. "No, Kagome he's one of Naraku's descendent…he'll kill you if you're not quick enough or strong enough," Inuyasha informed. The vampire's lips curled into a small but evil smile, in a blur of black & yellow he'd gotten to Kagome & was holding her up above his head by her throat. Inuyasha rushed towards the vampire but was sent flying back into a headstone causing it to crumble into dust & Inuyasha to be knocked unconscious. "Kagome," Jesse yelled in concern running towards the vampire. "Get the little," she gasped, "girl to my car!" she tried to get enough breath into her lungs but every breath she took felt like razors were tearing at her throat, "Hurry!" she managed to say. Jesse hesitated but did as she had told, Anna rushed over to the little girl's side & picked her up, "Where to?" she asked hurriedly. "This way," he replied starting towards the car. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha her vision starting to blur & tears streaked down her cheeks. She picked up her feet & flipped herself over pushing the vampire back as she did. She landed in a low crouching position her hand felt around for her canvas bag that had dropped in the process of the vampire's strangling attempt. She felt it & pulled out another stake a little more decorative than the one she'd thrown at the vampire earlier. She stood up in a fighting stance that she was all too familiar with, it had been the first thing Akira had taught her when she'd started her slayer training. The vampire shook his head as bright white spots exploded in front of Kagome's eyes she blinked, _still there,_ she thought angrily. The vampire smirked at her & ran towards her, "You obviously don't know who I am," she said kicking the vampire in his chest sending him flying into a nearby tree, "I'm Kagome, the vampire slayer, & you are?" she asked mocking him. He didn't show any emotion towards her words, he didn't say anything not even a single insult. This, more than anything, scared her. "You don't know what a slayer is, do you?" she asked in a mock pity sort of way, "Oh well, let's get you up to date with the term then," she said as he rushed towards her again she jumped & did a back-handspring off of a headstone next to her unconscious boyfriend's body that laid with his stomach facing the sky his eyes closed he looked almost dead. _Almost, he is,_ she thought glancing at him as she stood up again, _sorta,_ she posed herself for another attack & the vampire charged at her but this time he hit her & sent her flying almost 5 yards into the side of a mausoleum, "Shimata, if I die I'm getting cremated no grave plot &, sure as hell, no stone mausoleum, they hurt way too much," she muttered as she stood up. To Kagome's surprise the vampire didn't attack again, instead he started to back away from her he turned & was about to run but Kagome had already aimed a stake at his heart. She threw it watching it spin through the air tumbling towards its destination & in an explosion of dust the vampire dissipated into nothingness. Kagome rushed over to the unconscious hanyou, she lifted his head onto her lap & kissed his forehead his eyes fluttered open. As she pulled away he jumped up to his feet & looked around, "He's gone, honey," she said standing up. "Kagome, are you all right?" he asked grabbing her shoulders, feeling the dislocation in her left shoulder joint, & looking her up & down checking to see if there was anymore damage. "The only thing that he did to me was rush at me, choke me, & send me flying back a couple yards, oh, & he also gave me a dislocated shoulder & a bloody lip & maybe a little blood in the back of my head but other than that no harm done," she said reassuringly. "Are you sure? If you want I could drive instead," he suggested. "No, that would be…" the lights exploded in front of her eyes again, "great," she managed to say. Her legs gave way under her & she almost hit the ground, Inuyasha had his arm under her bent legs near her thighs & his other arm around her back her head leaning against his chest (this position he was carrying her is also known as 'bridal style' if you were wondering). Inuyasha walked to the black Jetta that sat in the parking lot with Jesse & Anna looking around worriedly, Anna nudged Jesse's arm & pointed to the approaching contour of Inuyasha & Kagome in the darkness. Jesse ran quickly towards the two of them concern written all over his face, Anna ran up to them as well with the same expression. "She's fine, let's get the girl home & then we can get you to the basement & you could stay with us if you wanted to," he added walking past Anna. She looked at Jesse then at Inuyasha & finally her eyes rested on the unconscious Slayer. "Are you coming or are you going to stand there all night?" Inuyasha's gruff voice came from the passenger's side of the Jetta where he'd just rested Kagome in making sure she was comfortable with her seat in a reclined position. "Yeah," Anna muttered noticing she was standing there alone. Inuyasha slammed the passenger's door & walked around to the driver's side Kagome's keys in his right hand, Jesse sat behind Kagome's seat as Anna walked towards the car. Anna sat behind Inuyasha watching Kagome's unconscious form as Inuyasha drove to Takahashi's Boarding School glancing at Kagome every now & then while still keeping at least one of his eyes on the stretch of road in front of him.

KTVS

13.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jesse's enraged voice filled the small dorm. "The vampire we ran into last night is like a super-vamp sort of thing," Anna explained, she was sitting cross legged on Kagome's bed while Kagome lay on Inuyasha's bed her eyes closed & breathing as even as she could keep it while she listened to the conversation. She'd woken up around sunrise the next day but Inuyasha had told her to rest & she'd fallen asleep sometime in the afternoon, now it was a little after sunset & Inuyasha had been explaining to Jesse what he'd already explained to Anna, who was trying to help. "So, the vamp we had a run in with last night is actually part of that one vampire, Naraku, who is one of the most powerful vampire that ever walked the Earth?" Jesse asked trying to digest what Inuyasha had said. "No, actually he's a kind of demon-god," Inuyasha corrected. "Oh, that makes it so much better," Jesse muttered angrily. Kagome bit her lip as she opened her eyes to stare at the plain white wall beside Inuyasha's bed, she sighed quietly but unfortunately this did not go unnoticed. "Kagome, you're awake," Jesse said in a relieved sort of way. "Uh-huh," she replied quietly. "Are you all right?" Anna asked walking over to the bed Kagome was lying on. "Ummm-hmmm," she sat up slowly, "my shoulder still hurts as well as the rest of my body but otherwise I'm fine," she said. Kagome looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand, she could feel their eyes on her their gazes seemed to bore holes in her as she stood up & walked over to her closet pulling out a pair of baggy pants, a red tank & a pair of sneakers. She went into the bathroom & came out a minute later fully dressed, "Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked walking over to where she was standing pulling her hair up into a very messy, loose bun. "Patrolling, it's actually in the job description for me to go patrolling & everything," she said in a smart alec tone, he gave her a look that was filled with both, concern & annoyance, "What do you want me to say Yash, I'm the Slayer, I'm the chosen one, I have to go out & I hang out in cemeteries & I stop the spread of evil that's what a Slayer does," she paused, "She can't sit around & what for her body to heal when there's some sort of evil brewing, I can't sit around & wait for the apocalypse to come, it doesn't work that way," she said, "I'm 15 years old, I live in a boarding school, I live with you, I have a boyfriend that I love but I'm still the Slayer no matter how perfect & normal my life seems to everyone else," she added quietly. Kagome brushed past him to the chair her canvas bag was sitting on, the warmth of Inuyasha's leather jacket covered her shoulders as he draped it over them. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked. "No, you have homework anyway & I'd rather be alone on patrol tonight," she said putting her arms through the jacket. "All right, just be careful then," he said quietly. "First rule of Slaying, Yash, don't get killed," she answered kissing him on the cheek. Anna looked over at Jesse, "Are they always like this?" she asked. Jesse nodded, "Pretty much, from what I've seen anyways," he said sitting down on Kagome's bed ruffling the midnight blue comforter Anna sat back down across from him as Kagome walked out of the dorm without saying anything more her tan canvas bag dangling to her side as she walked.

Kagome was sent flying back into a tree causing a sickening crack to filter through the air. Kagome's back slid down the tree's trunk the copper tang of blood filling her mouth playing with the taste buds on her tongue. She stood up shakily as the vampire tried to ram into her. In one fluid motion she did a handstand on the vampire's shoulders then came down on the other side a roundhouse kick caught the vampire by surprise & he went flying into a nearby headstone with a large, old fashioned cross above the name of the deceased causing his skin to burn. The smell of old rotted flesh filled the air as the vampire's body hit the cross. The vampire screamed in pain as he pulled away, Kagome pulled off a small almost dead branch from the tree she'd been thrown into & staked the vampire through the back of him his body exploded into over a million dust particles. "One down…an infinity to go," she muttered to the night sky as she studied one of the constellations. "They ain't gonna talk back, love," a familiar British male's voice fluttered towards her from a nearby tree where Spike leaned against a cigarette in his right hand. He took one last drag then stomped it out with his shoe, he lazily pushed off the tree's trunk. He ambled toward her, she knew he was there & knew he was dangerous & he knew she knew it, he couldn't sense any fear or even the slightest bit of tension in her while he walked towards her. "Aren't you gonna run, Slayer?" he asked cockily. "No, I'll kick your ass & make you run but I'm not going to go running away with my tail between my legs out of pure terror & loathing," she replied flatly. "Aren't we snippy?" he answered. Kagome looked at Spike, "What do you know about Naraku?" she asked. "Naraku?" he repeated, "What d'you want to know 'bout him for?" he asked. "Because, if he or his minions come after me again I'll be gone then you'll have no one to toy with," in an instant she had him pinned against the tree her hands gripped tightly around his throat, "By the way, if you don't tell me what you know then…" she pulled out the wooden stake from where it was entangled in her hair, "…you'll be dust," she threatened holding the stake's point less than an inch from the soft flesh that covered his heart. "All right, all right, settle down Slayer," he breathed. "Tell," she said fiercely. "But he hasn't kissed anyone lately," Inuyasha's voice came from above. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "He was making sure you wouldn't get hurt, love," Spike remarked. "I knew I was sensing you," she breathed shooting a haughty glance at her boyfriend, "You don't think I can take care of myself do you?" she asked taking a step back from Spike her stake dropping to her side along with her arms. "It's not that I don't" he started. "Yes, it is, you don't think I'm able to otherwise you'd be back in our dorm & not here like I asked you to be," she spat Spike looked from Inuyasha & Kagome, "Leave," she said rudely turning to him. "Ah what, the Slayer is all upset now that her hubby is trying to protect her?" he asked mockingly. "Spike, leave or I will shove this stake so far up your ass it will pierce your heart," she threatened pointing the stake at him. Spike rolled his eyes but left, "Bloody hell, you'd think a girl like that would like to be the protected instead of the protector every once in a while," he muttered, a small stone hit him hard on the back of his head. "I heard that," Kagome growled viciously. Spike walked back towards his black car then Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, "I don't need a guardian," she said annoyed. "I'm not your guardian I'm your boyfriend," he reminded. "Actually, you're my mate & I yours," she corrected he gave her a quizzical look, "When we made love you bit me, tasted me, marked me &, that means, you claimed me," she said twining his expression, "Didn't you realize that's what you did?" she asked. "Uhh, well…actually, when I bit you my instincts took over, & I…" he trailed off. "Oh," Kagome said trying not to sound hurt, she bit her bottom lip. "I wouldn't want it to be any other way, though," he said quickly. "No it's fine don't" he kissed her before she could finish her sentence. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he repeated his lips still pressed against hers. "Me either," she replied kissing him lightly then she rested her head against his chest, "But, did you seriously not know that you mated with me?" she asked looking up at the hanyou half afraid of the answer. Inuyasha swallowed, "I didn't but I love you & I want you to be my mate," he said reassuringly. "If you had known would you have asked me first?" she asked quietly. Inuyasha pulled her away from him but kept his hands on her arms, "Of course I would have," he said looking into her chocolate brown eyes. He pulled her into an embrace his chin rested on her head as a tear rolled down her cheek, the smell of her salty tears tore him apart inside. "Inuyasha…" she whispered, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" she trailed off. "Don't worry about it," he said softly kissing her forehead. "Yash, we need to move," she said picking her head up & glancing around. He leaned his head back & sniffed the air, "I don't smell or sense anything," he answered. "Yeah, well I do & it's got an evil vibe-y thing going on," she replied her eyes still darting from place to place trying to pinpoint the place where she was sensing the evil, "C'mon, I know you're there so why don't you come out & fight me like a…thing?" she asked pulling away from Inuyasha completely. She crouched into a fighting stance then stood up looking around with a puzzled look on her face, "It's gone," she muttered confused. "Kags, there wasn't anything there," he said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Yash I know there was something there," she answered still looking around, she bit her bottom lip then picked her bag back up & started to walk towards her car. "Where are you going now?" Inuyasha asked following her. "Our room, since we kinda have school tomorrow…it's Sunday," she reminded him.

KTVS

14.

Kagome woke up to the alarm going off, she groaned & shut it off then noticed the warmth around her body & the hot, steady breathing on the back of her neck. She smiled but picked her head up & tried to get free from Inuyasha's grasp, "No, don't move I want to stay here with you," he muttered pulling her closer to him. She turned around so she was facing Inuyasha, "I want to too but we have classes & I want to go to college if you don't mind & I have to go to my classes to do that," she said kissing him lightly on his lips. He sat up & watched her walk to the bathroom with a pair of dark blue jeans & a black tight-fit sweater. Then he remembered Anna, he looked over at Kagome's bed & saw the contour of Anna & Jesse on her bed under the comforter then he looked at the window & realized there were curtains over it to keep the sun out & so Jesse could be in here during the day. "Aren't they cute?" Kagome asked sitting on the bed next to him. "What d'you mean?" he asked watching her tie her Etnies. "I mean wouldn't they be a cute couple?" she asked putting her feet on the ground. "Yeah, I guess," he said flatly not knowing what else to say. Kagome rolled her eyes but squealed when Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist & pulled her into his lap as he kissed her neck. Anna's eyes fluttered open & she sat up in bed Jesse's arm falling off her ribs, she blinked & looked around then felt Jesse's hand which had fallen to her thigh when she'd sat up. She blushed furiously as she jumped up from the bed. "He's still asleep even after you screamed like that?" she asked looking at Kagome & Inuyasha then back at Jesse's sleeping form. "He's always been a heavy sleeper," Kagome shrugged then stood up receiving a small whimper from Inuyasha she rolled her eyes as she walked over to her closet & pulled out an outfit. It was a simple black mini skirt, a white tank top with a black design across the chest & a pair of black Converse shoes that she handed to Anna, "Here, change into these," she said pushing her into the bathroom. Anna came out pushing the shirt to the side so the design was in the middle of her breasts. "It looks good," Kagome said smiling as she put her bag on her shoulder, "Well, I'd love to stay & hang out but I've got classes…as does somebody else I know," she added eyeing Inuyasha. "I'm going, I'm going," he muttered playfully irritated as he stood up.

"Keh, remind me again what we're doing," Inuyasha said in a bored tone looking out of the window at the starry night sky. "We're looking up some things on Naraku," Miroku replied turning the page in the ancient book he was reading. "Except for the fact that you're just looking at the semi-nude engravings in the books," Inuyasha said. "Cut it!" Kagome said firmly putting the book on the shelf & getting another one. "This is useless, Kags," Ayame whined. "Hey, did I say you had to be here? If you want to leave than leave I didn't ask for your help Wesley did…if I had it my way I wouldn't be looking up things on Naraku I'd be looking up other more things but, hey, I'm not. I'm dealing so if you're going to keep complain then leave cause I don't want to hear it. I've got other things to worry about besides your short attention spans!" she shot frustrated with her friends & the ancient text that she kept running into. Koga, Shippo, Miroku, Jesse & Koga all looked at each other & bolted up from their seats, "Sit back down now!" Sango, Ayame, Anna & Kirara said sternly. "No, they want to leave so let them…actually I want all of you to leave," Kagome said looking up from the book to see all eyes on her. "Kagome, you need help with this research &" Sango started. "No, this is my job, my battle, my war, mine not yours…I'm not gonna have you all in here doing my job," she said flatly. "Kags," Kirara said sympathetically. "Stop, leave now," she replied opening another book. The 6 of them looked at Inuyasha, he sighed feeling their eyes boring into him, "Kagome, sometimes you need help & you can't be afraid to ask for it or receive it," he said softly walking over to her & standing behind her chair his hands on her shoulders. "I don't need help, nor do I want it," she said stubbornly, "I need you all to leave now anyways," she replied standing up with an open book in her hands. "We're not leaving," Ayame said firmly. "Fine, you get scarred or upset about what you see then I'm sorry but it was your guys' choice to stay," Kagome replied in defeat putting the book in the middle of the table. The others shared a look of confusion as they watched Kagome walk over to the front desk of the library. She leaned over the desk & picked up a couple black candles, a map, a necklace with a crystal on it & some fresh herbs. She moved the book to the middle of the cold tile floor as she sat down, reading the words silently she did as it instructed. "Kagome what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. "A spell, so shut up would you?" she shot. She sighed & picked up some salt, "With this salt I purify this circle," she muttered throwing the salt down in front of her but still in the circle of herbs around her. "I want to find you, I need to find you, so please show me where you are," she muttered burning a piece of paper with Naraku's name on it on the incense that was closest to her (This isn't an actual spell, I just made it up so don't try it at home…it won't work, plus I didn't give you all the details anyway). She held the crystal above the map & repeated the spell 3 times when suddenly the crystal stopped. It felt like a magnet pulling towards the map, "The docks," she muttered standing up, "That's where we need to go, the docks," she said picking up the items she'd used for the spell. "Kagome, what was that?" Shippo asked. "I'm a miko remember I can do spells & other things," she explained, "I just located Naraku," she said picking up her bag as Wesley walked into the library. "Kagome, you left salt on the tile," he said taking a drink of his coffee from his favorite mug that had a British flag on it. "Like you can tell the difference from salt & just dust from no one coming in here," she said rolling her eyes Wesley scoffed as he went into his small office, "Goin' to the docks, see you later," Kagome called mainly to Wesley. She was almost out the door but turned around & ran back, "Don't come after me this time," she whispered to Inuyasha then kissed him on the cheek before running out of the library to her car.

Kagome walked around the docks until she came across the harbormaster's office, she could sense the vampires & the demon-god inside, she unsheathed the sword she'd been carrying. "It's now or never," she whispered to herself then kicked down the door. The vampires jumped up from their seats & started to encircle her she glanced in the corner & saw the demon-god sitting with his hands together, his legs crossed one over the other & a smirk on his features. "You found me," he said arrogantly. "Wow & I thought arrogant pricks couldn't grasp reality," she spat. One of the vampires started towards her but was rewarded with a sneaker to his head decapitating him. "Who's next?" she asked cockily raising the sword. The others backed away, 4 of them, she counted, "Bring it!" the only girl vampire in the room snarled at her cracking her knuckles in a menacing way. "My pleasure," she whispered swinging the shoving the blade in the girl's throat, "Brought it," she muttered before the vamp burst into dust she pulled out the sword & sung it to her right cutting 1 of the vampires in half & cutting another's hand off. The other to rushed towards her but she grabbed a broken chair leg that was lying on the floor a few feet away, she shoved the stake into 1's heart & kicked the other one sending him crashing into the bookcase next to Naraku. The demon-go blinked but didn't move from his seat. "This is a waste of my time," Kagome muttered impaling the vampire that had his hand taken off. She dodged the, last, vampire's blows & grabbed his hand; she bent it back until she heard a sickening snap & saw the bone in the vampire's wrist broke poking through the flesh. He howled in pain cradling his arm with his other she sighed & staked him with the broken chair leg that was lying next to her foot covered in dust. She looked over at the demon-god picking up her sword she walked quickly, but menacingly, toward him when she sensed a barrier. She stabbed the barrier & seeing it dissipate she walked through it she saw a blur of dark purple , blue & black she blinked just to see that he wasn't there anymore. "Fuck!" she yelled punching the wall on her way out. She hit the steering wheel as she came to a stop light. As she drove back to the school she ran over his looks in his mind trying to remember every inch of him that she'd seen. He had long dark brown almost black hair that was half pulled up into a high ponytail & his eyes were blood-red orbs that were cold & blank.

KTVS

15.

"HE RAN!" Inuyasha practically yelled. "That's what I said, isn't it?" Kagome answered trying to control her temper. "Feh," was all Inuyasha said. The room went silent for a couple of moments, "So, Kagome, what are we going to do for Halloween?" Ayame asked changing the subject, "It is only like a week away, after all," she added. Inuyasha shot her a look, "Are you serious? There are more important things than" Inuyasha started. "I think I'm not going," Kagome said cutting him off. Everyone but Inuyasha gave her a funny look, "You've gotta be kidding me," Sango muttered. "No, I'm not. I'm not going to lie to myself by putting a little normalcy in my life when I know I can't ever be normal," she said picking at her nails. "But everyone goes out on Halloween," Anna interjected, Jesse nodded in agreement. "Plus, you love Halloween. Even back in Sunnydale you went trick-or-treating when you were, like, 12 & found out you were the official Slayer," Jesse said. "Yeah, well things are different now," she said quietly. "How? Just because you're in a new town, okay country, doesn't mean Halloween changed, 'Gome," Jesse answered trying to persuade her. "How?" she repeated, "Akira's birthday is on Halloween! My dead watcher, the closest thing I've ever had to a mother, was born on Halloween, Jess, it hurts too much!" she yelled causing everyone to pull back slightly & for Inuyasha's ears to flatten against his head. She swallowed then picked up her bag & walked out of the library leaving everyone feeling slightly guilty especially Jesse. "Well, that didn't go quite as I'd hoped her report would go," Wesley muttered cleaning off his glasses with a small white handkerchief.

"Kags!" Anna called following her out of the library. "What?" she replied once Anna caught up with her & smelt the salty scent of tears. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. "No, I'm fine," she said swallowing. "You sure?" Anna asked putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Yeah," Kagome said then shrugged her hand off & started to walk towards her dorm room. Anna stood there for a moment then looked up at the night sky. The stars & planets were just barely visible by her eyes because of the clouds, lights, & buildings she looked at the moon & saw a ring of light around it. "Damn it, it's almost the end of the month which means I'm gonna change again," she muttered softly to herself. She turned on her heel & walked back into the library. "Where is she?" Inuyasha asked as Anna walked through the wooden double doors. "She's going to her room but I strongly advise you leave her alone," she answered picking up her bag & the 3 books she'd been reading before Kagome had gotten back, "Wes, could you switch from watcher to librarian mode for a couple seconds, please?" she asked putting the books on the counter near the computer for him to check them out. "Anna, you're taking calculus, chemistry, & world history now?" he asked reading the titles of the textbooks. "Yup, the classes I was in weren't challenging enough so I figured I'd go for some of next year's classes," she said watching him scan the books with a somewhat bored expression on her face. "Oh, well here you go," he handed her the books & before anyone could say anything she was out the door & heading up the steps to her room.

"Yeah?" Kagome said answering her ringing cell phone. "Hi, Kags, it's Audrey," a girl answered. "Oh, hey girly," she said into the receiver. Audrey sat down on her king-sized water bed with her legs folded over one another, "Whatcha up to?" she asked. "Nothing, I think I'm gonna go read some magick books after I finish my homework," she replied taking out her keys. "Fun," Audrey answered then shoved her feet into her slippers, "So, what're your plans for Halloween?" she asked walking out her room & into the small kitchen of her one bedroom apartment. "I'm gonna celebrate Samhain, try to forget what happened last Halloween, the works," she paused as she opened the door to the room her boyfriend & her shared, "You?" she said throwing the keys down on the desk & taking off her jacket while she held the phone up to her ear. "I was thinking about coming out to visit you," she answered. "Really!" Kagome asked excitedly, "That'd be great!" she added. "Sha, I got my plan ticket & everything too," Audrey said. "When are you coming out?" Kagome asked taking off her shoes & pants then pulling on a pair of Inuyasha's boxers. "On the 28th," she said. "Okay, hang on a sec," she replied taking the phone away from her ear & sliding a large t-shirt over her head, "Okay, back, so do you want me to pick you up from the airport so you can come stay with us for a week or so then we can go try & have fun?" she suggested. "That'd be great," she paused, "Kags, I gotta go, somebody's on my other line & I gotta get my books & stuff back to the library anyway," Audrey said somewhat unhappily, "I'll call you later though, 'kay?" she added. "Okay, talk to you then," Kagome replied & hung up before Audrey could answer. She plopped down on the bed she was the closest to, which happened to be hers & Inuyasha's, then climbed in under the astrology print comforter. She set her phone down on the nightstand then curled her arm up under the pillow then rested her head on the full moon that was on the pillowcase the comforter pulled up to cover her shoulder as she faced the wall that the bed was up against. She closed her eyes then heard the door open & close, she cast out her senses & felt Inuyasha's presence in the room as he waltzed over to the bed. He took off his shoes & shirt then climbed in under the covers next to Kagome, wrapping his arms around her waist under the blanket. "Are you okay?" he whispered. "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired & a little upset is all," she said her eyes still closed. "Is it because of Jesse or because of me?" he asked somewhat sheepishly. Kagome's eyes flew open & she rolled over to face him. "No, it wasn't you, granted when you yelled at me I was upset but I'm not anymore….not about that anyway," she said, then kissed him lightly on his lips to reassure him. Kagome laid her head on his chest & traced his muscles with her index finger through his white wife beater undershirt. "Kagome, I….I think you're the one," Inuyasha whispered into her ear. Kagome's breath caught in her throat, "Muirn beartha dan?" she whispered looking up at him. "What does that mean?" he asked looking back at her. "It's the Wiccan term for soul mate," she answered. "Then, yes, you are my 'muirn beartha dan'…" he paused, "Am I yours?" he asked. "Actually, Yash, I think you are," she said kissing his chest, "I love you, Inuyasha," she said then kissed his soft, lush lips passionately.

KTVS

16.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" a girl with deep green eyes & brown shoulder length hair, with natural highlights, yelled her face less than two inches away from Kagome's & Inuyasha's sleeping faces. Inuyasha's eyes flew open in irritation & shock. Kagome pooped one of her eyes opened but didn't pick her head up like Inuyasha had. It'd been a week & Kagome had picked Audrey up from Tokyo Airport a couple days ago & now Inuyasha was the happiest person ever to see Audrey on this fine morning. There hadn't been any sign of Naraku since that night & it was making Kagome & Inuyasha a little uneasy. "Audrey, I'm going to kill you," Inuyasha said starting to sit up. "HEY! If you really think you're moving on a Friday morning when we don't have school & make me get up as well…you're insane," Kagome said snuggling up closer to his chest & nuzzling her face into his neck. "Fine," he muttered in defeat as the nuzzling continued. Audrey rolled her eyes, "Gag me please," Anna muttered coming into the room. Inuyasha shot a glower at her then tried to get up as Audrey stuck her tongue out at him. Kagome noticed his attempt & sighed. She moved over to her right so that she was completely on top of him then sat up on his abs her knees on either side with one of her feet dangling off the side of the bed. "You made me move," she informed him with a small pout on her face & her eyebrows slightly raised. He rolled his eyes at her, "Umm…couldja guys wait until we're out of the room please?" Shippo asked standing up from the other bed where a pile of laundry was lying in the middle of the bed. "Why does it gross you out Shippo?" she asked. He gave her a 'duh' look which she smirked at. Then she got an idea, "So, if I did this…" she leaned forward & kissed Inuyasha on his lips, "it would gross you out?" she asked & saw him cringe in disgust. So she leaned forward again & kissed his neck & moved downward towards his boxers scooting down as she left a trail of wet kisses down his torso. "Okay, we're leaving," Audrey announced seeing what her friend was doing then walking out of the room with Shippo & Anna flowing closely behind. Kagome slowly started to get off Inuyasha but was pulled back down abruptly with his arm wrapped around her waist. "Is there something you wanted?" she asked. "Hmmm, would you count as an answer?" he said playfully nibbling on her earlobe. "Yes, but not right now," she replied then sighed as Inuyasha gave her a look that she'd classified as 'the pout' a couple of days after she'd met him, "I need to take a shower," then she paused, "Now if you want to come in with me then that answer from earlier wouldn't be a problem right now," she added then watched his face perk up. (Give you 3 guesses on what they're going to do in the shower hint, hint)

TWO HOURS LATER

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Anna asked sitting in Jesse's arms while they sat in the library. The windows were shut & the shutters drawn to keep the sun out. Miroku was sitting out of arm reach of Sango with a red hand print on his right cheek from when Sango back handed him almost half an hour before. Shippo was sitting on the table playing with his yo-yo with Kirara sitting next him watching the toy. Audrey was sitting near the shelves with books on witchcraft scattered around her & Wesley was sorting books behind her. Ayame was sitting on the wood railing & watched Koga in Wesley's office while he fiddled with all of Wesley's gadgets & gizmos, one in particular when you touched it the gadget would rise & smoke would come out of the urn like gadget then show him whoever or whatever he concentrated on as long as he concentrated on it both hard enough & long enough. Inuyasha sat with his knees raised as he leaned against the few carpeted steps of the library with Kagome in between his up raised knees her back against his chest & his chin resting on the top of her head. "There's a dance going on in the gym tonight, you guys up for a costume party?" Anna asked. "Depends, are we going to celebrate Samhain tonight as well?" Kagome asked offhandedly earning her stares from everyone but Inuyasha, Audrey, Jesse & Anna, "What, I'm not allowed to practice Wicca?" she asked giving them all quizzical looks. "Huh? I thought it was spelt S-O-W-E-N like it's pronounced, not S-A-M-H-A-I-N like they say in this book," Audrey said more to herself than anyone else. "It's just pronounced that way, sweet heart, but it's really spelt like that," Anna answered earning her to have one of the grapes Audrey had been eating to be thrown at her head. "Thanks, I was actually gonna ask if I could have one of those," Anna said in a smart alec tone. Audrey held up her hand & flipped her off, "Yash, what's wrong?" Kagome asked feeling his body tense & seeing his fist ball. Then she sensed it, a demonic aura…a powerful aura at that. She stood up quickly & went straight to the weapons cabinet. She pulled out a sword & walked out of the cage-like room. "Don't worry, 'Gome, I've got it…this is my fight this time, not yours," Inuyasha said walking over to her. "Your fight? What the fuck do you mean 'your' fight?" she asked giving him a 'you've-gotta-be-joking' look, "This is my turf, hun, boyfriend or not," she said. "Oh, how touching, you've got a little girlfriend now, little brother," a cold voice said from the doorway. Everyone's necks snapped in the direction of the voice's origin, "Seshomaru?" Kagome said, "What the fuck are you doing here?" she spat. "Now, now, is that anyway to greet a couple of old friends?" a bubbly female voice said coming out from behind the inu youkai. "Rin," she said glaring at the girl & her mate as an imp-like creature came in behind them. "I see you still keep that toad around, Sesh," Inuyasha noted still looking at his girlfriend from the corner of his eye. "Me Lady Kagome," the imp said with a small bow. "Don't call me that please, Jakken," Kagome said looking at the three of them as they stood in front of the double doors, "What exactly do you guys want?" she asked. "To give you some information & to collect my little brother," Seshomaru replied gesturing to the two of them. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, "I'm not leaving," he said stubbornly. "Fine, have it your way Yash," Rin said, "By the way Kagome, dear, you've got mail," she added then reached into Seshomaru's coat pocket then pulled out an old scroll & tossed it to Kagome. Kagome unrolled the scroll & looked at the ancient text. It was at least five hundred years old, the pages were a yellowing color with rips at the edges & the words were inscribed in Latin. Kagome's eyes ran down the page as she silently read the inscriptions, a small gasp escaped her lips & the scroll fell to the tiled floor. Inuyasha tore his eyes completely away from his elder brother & his girlfriend to look at his own. Her face was pale & her eyes were wide, she was staring at Seshomaru & Rin in disgust, shock, & bewilderment. "This isn't real," she breathed. "Oh it's real, love, whether you want to believe it or not," Rin replied then turned on her heel & the three of them left. Jakken at the end.

"SHIMATA!" Kagome yelled kicking the table leg breaking the table & causing Shippo to hop off as quickly as he could. "What did it say?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome's jaw was set, her fists clenched, her gaze piercing everyone & thing in its path. Wesley walked over to the fallen scroll & read the inscription aloud, "Into every generation a slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a chosen one. One born with the strength & skill to hunt the vampires. To stop—" Wesley started. "To stop the spread of evil. To fight against the forces of darkness. Blah, blah, blah. But did it mention in the job description that I was going to be killed!" Kagome asked cutting him off. "Did it say in that little spiel that I was going to be murdered by Naraku? Did it?" she yelled as Wesley silently finished the rest to the prophecy. "What are you talking about Kags?" Miroku asked. "Read the damn prophecy, Roku, & you'll fucking get it," she spat. Kagome started to walk out of the library, "Kagome! What the fuck is going on?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome stopped & turned around to look at him, & the others, her eyes filled with tears. "I'm going to die, Yash," she said, "Plain & simple, I'm going to die by Naraku's hands a new slayer will be called to take my place & that's the end of my story. No happy ending, just death," she said trying to blink back the tears. "What!" Inuyasha roared. Kagome flinched at his tone as he turned to Wesley. "The prophecy states that the slayer shall die on the night of Samhain by the demon-god, Naraku," he said sadly. Kagome couldn't hold back the tears any longer, "That's what the prophecy states…& that's how it shall be," Wesley added. Inuyasha's fist collided with the wall leaving a large hole in the drywall, "I'm sorry, Kagome, but that's how it's s'posed to be," Wesley said looking at the slayer. "Fuck you," she snapped. Everyone looked at her in shock & Audrey stood up & started down the stairs. "I'M FIFETEEN YEARS OLD, WESLEY! I DON'T WANT TO DIE, NOT LIKE THAT! I WANT TO GET OLD & HAVE, LIKE, A BILLION CATS WHO I TALK TO BECAUSE I'M INSANE, NOT HAVE MY THROAT SLIT & MY HEART DRANKEN FROM UNTIL IT'S BONE DRY," she yelled at the top of her voice while her voice trembled & tears rolled down her cheeks, "I CAN'T DIE, GOD DAMN IT! I'M FIFETEEN! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" she yelled. Kagome fell to her knees as her tearstained face was hidden by her fallen bangs. Inuyasha rushed over to her side & wrapped his arms around her shoulders, he rocked her back & forth as she buried her face into his black 'Skateboarding is not a crime' t-shirt, he kissed her forehead. The others just stared at them; none of them knew what to say. Audrey's expression showed how upset & pissed she was at the whole idea. Jesse looked speechless with Anna in his arms as she tried her hardest not to cry. Sango bit her nails, the only sign she'd ever shown that she was either nervous or upset. Miroku looked on at the slayer & his best friend in sadness. Koga's jaw was locked into place his nails digging into the book he'd been about to ask Wesley about. Ayame bit her lower lip holding back the tears. Kirara & Shippo stood there watching the couple in shock & sadness. Wesley starred at the prophecy with deep consumption. Inuyasha stroked Kagome's hair as she cried into his shirt. He rested his cheek on her hair & held back the tears that stung his amber eyes as the pain & hatred seemed to magnify by thousands of thousands at one time.

KTVS

17

Kagome sighed as she dressed up in the costume Anna & Audrey had talked her into getting for Halloween. It was a leather outfit that made her look like a hooker who specialized in S. & M. the shiny black corset zipped in the front in a straight line from her cleavage down, the corset was attached by leather straps to a dog collar with rubies embroidering her name. The black leather pants were low cut so it just barley touched the zipper of the corset but showed off her black thong. She zipped up her hooker boots & picked up the whip Audrey had gotten to go with the costume. Kagome put her hair up in a clip so that her hair hung down around the top & her long bangs hung loose from the rest of her hair. She put on some black eyeliner over some red eye shadow, some mascara, & blood red lipstick that matched her nails. Kagome looked at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't see herself, she saw a mask, a full body mask, that hid her even from herself. The girl she saw wasn't the 15 year old that left Sunnydale, California & came to Tokyo, Japan, this girl looking back at her wasn't the real her. After she'd found out about the prophecy she'd hid her emotions, her heart, from the world…even from Inuyasha. And it was starting to get to her now. "This isn't me," she whispered almost silently to herself. But now matter how quiet the words were she knew they were true. This reflection was a costume in itself, it was a girl who didn't care, who despised the world, despised everything that was around her, hated herself for being who she was….this was not Kagome Higurashi the Vampire Slayer, this was just a girl who took her place almost 12 hours ago. She tore her eyes away from the girl in the mirror to pick up a stake, a bottle of holy water, a cross, & the necklace that Inuyasha had given to her a few hours ago to try to get her to feel a little better. She closed her eyes at the memory. She opened her eyes, grabbed her car keys then left the dorm with the leather jacket Inuyasha had, pretty much, given to her.

Kagome got out & looked up at the building Vampiric was in. "Slayer," a familiar British voice said from behind her, "nice outfit…how much for your services?" he continued. "Screw you Spike," she spat. "A little edgy after hearing about the prophecy are we?" he retorted. "What do you know about the prophecy?" she asked snappishly as she turned around to face the vampire. "I know what the thing says," he paused to light a cigarette, "I don't see why you're so worked up about the bloody thing, it's just a piece of paper with some old writing on it after all," he said offhandedly. She smiled at him, "You're right, I should go off & have fun instead of worry, right?" she said, "Thanks, Spike," she said without waiting for an answer. She got back into her car & pulled recklessly out into the busy street in the direction of the cemetery. "What in the bloody hell is she doing now?" Spike asked himself but walked into the club where a girl vampire who looked like she was about 22 entwined her legs with Spike's own & her fingers with his hair.

"I should've just gone to the damn cemetery in the first place, I need to know where the damn vamp is," she said to herself. She turned sharply as the memory of the promise she'd made to her friends earlier popped into her mind. She shook her head to clear her mind. She turned into an alleyway but stopped abruptly when a figure appeared in front of her car just out of reach of her headlights but visible because of the streetlamps on either end of the alley. "What the hell are you doing Inuyasha?" she asked sticking her head out of the window to see his familiar face as his, also familiar, figure walked towards her. He wrenched open her car door, "What the hell am I doing?" he repeated, "I was about to ask you the same thing," he spat. "I'm going to find Naraku, kill him, then have a normal Halloween," she replied. "You promised that you wouldn't go near him after hearing the prophecy," he reminded her, his voice low. "If I don't go then people will die, not just me!" she said standing up from the car. "Well then I guess people are going to die…but you sure as hell aren't," he said. "Inuyasha, how can you say that? It's like you don't even care," she answered her emotions coming back to her now, "The prophecy is just a piece of paper with old writing on it saying that the slayer will die," she shrugged, "Well guess what, everybody dies," she said her voice rising. Inuyasha looked at his fuming girlfriend & opened his mouth. "I can't believe you would say such a thing! If that's how you really feel Yash, then we can't be together!" Kagome's voice came in replace of his own. She looked at him as tears trickled down her cheeks, "If you don't care about the people in this world, then you obviously don't support me in my profession," she paused to blink back the tears, "which means that you don't support or care about me, Inuyasha," she swallowed, her voice barely above a whisper.

KTVS

18

"This day is the worst day of my life," Kagome muttered to herself as she got out of the car. She wiped away her stray tears, walking toward the mausoleum. "And it just keeps getting better," she added as her slayer & miko senses kicked in at the same time & the demonic aura got stronger than ever. The slayer walked forward but she realized it was past the mausoleum, but in the forest instead. "Oh, goodie," she said sarcastically. She followed her senses & walked into the forest.

The twigs snapped & the leaves rustled when Kagome took a step. She came into a clearing with a large cave-like hole in the middle of it. Her sneakers hit the stone steps one by one until she reached the bottom & looked around in the darkness. She let her eyes adjust to the light…letting her magesight kick in as well. "Slayer," a male voice, that she recognized, said smoothly. "Naraku," she replied just as smoothly, as she stepped off the last couple steps to the gavel covered stone flooring that was part dirt & rocks that was there naturally, "You ran," she stated leaning against an oversize rock. Naraku smirked, but didn't say anything. "Come on, Naraku, Kagome said, "Let's get this over with," she stood up straight, but blinked her eyes & in that instant Naraku moved. Without seeing or sensing him behind her Kagome opened her eyes again but only to be greeted with Naraku's long fingers curled around her throat from behind her. "I didn't run slayer," he whispered then explored her ear with his tongue making her shudder. He tightened his grip on her throat after extracting his tongue. "It's too bad you have to die, my dear," he said then nibbled on her neck. An expression of grotesque appeared on the slayer's pale skin which seemed to be getting paler as all the oxygen drained from her body, little by little. "Well, I'm beginning to think that you are getting impatient of waiting for me to kill you, as am I, so I'll finish you off now," he said. His fangs pierced the soft skin of Kagome's jugular & blood seeped out of the newly made wound. A silent tear rolled down Kagome's once rosy cheek from her soft black eyelashes. Then she pulled out one of her stakes from the bag hanging off of her shoulder. Naraku was too engulfed in the slayer's blood to notice. Kagome elbowed Naraku's abdomen causing him to let go of her. She punched & kicked him until he hit the nearest wall then she threw the stake, but barely missed his heart. Not good. The vampire god shook his head; he narrowed his eyes at the teenaged girl in front of him. "You'll pay for that & your miss as well," he said threateningly. He picked up the stake & in the time it would've taken her to blink he was in front of her & the stake was just a little under her chest where her ribs met. She looked from the stake to Naraku & back again. Naraku turned around expecting her to collapse as he did but instead she'd taken the stake out of her stomach & pierced his heart through his back. In a burst of dust he was gone. Kagome, satisfied with her work, climbed up the stairs & out of the forest, & the cemetery, to her car holding her stomach the whole time. When she reached her car she unlocked it & shoved her things in the back. She peeled out of the cemetery parking lot & sped to the hospital.

After she was finally taken in to one of the rooms & the doctors tried to save her she was pronounced dead.

(To be continued...)


End file.
